Wiccan
by Cissnei69
Summary: "A true hero is not measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." Zeus, Hercules (1997). FemHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Wiccan**

 **Summary:** _"A true hero is not measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." Zeus, Hercules (1997). FemHarry_.

 **Beta:** _CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you can find an error here and there!)_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, AU, Language, Clichés_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the "_ _One Thousand and One Nights"_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 1. Yuuei Academy!**

" _You can be a hero!"_

He had been waiting to hear those words for years now. And although it had only been yesterday when his Hero proclaimed those precious five little words, Izuku still had difficulty to believe it.

After he accepted – and of course he accepted – to inherit All Might's power, the hero gave him his address, asking Izuku to come for dinner so they could talk about his training and so All Might could introduce someone to him.

"T-This is it." Izuku declared.

He licked his now dry lips, staring in awe at the big western style house in front of him. He could barely contain his excitement. Izuku couldn't believe in this. He closed his eyes, grinning widely and holding the small piece of paper in his hands as if it was his last lifeline.

He, Midoriya Izuku, had been invited by All Might to have dinner in his house!

The green eyed boy squealed.

This was a dream come true. It was almost better than being giving the opportunity to be a hero!

"Wow," someone snickered from behind him. "you truly are a fanboy. I thought he had been exaggerating."

A – A fanboy? Had he said all that out loud?

Izuku whimpered in mortification and embarrassment as he turned around, trying to think about something to say. Maybe an excuse or try to explain his actions. But the moment he turned around, the green eyed boy froze.

There was a – A g-girl standing there.

A raven brow raised in amusement and the girl smiled, cupping her cheek with her right hand, which wasn't holding any grocery bag, and turned around as if looking for something.

"Really? Where? Where is the girl?" She asked with mock surprise, her heavy accented voice sounding more amused than anything.

Izuku felt like crying or at least apologizing over and over again and the burying his face in the ground like an ostrich. Before he could decide, though, the girl snickered once more.

"You're cute." She smirked with mischief written all over her face.

"I-I'm not!"

She nodded. "So cute. Like a uke."

He sputtered, his face burning. Before he could be teased further, a figure appeared beside them.

Izuku almost hugged the man.

"I'M HERE!" All Might smiled down at them in all his glory.

The green haired boy could have broken down in relief in that moment.

His hero had come to save him!

The girl wasn't even fazed at the hero's presence. She merely looked at him and smiled fondly. It was then that Izuku noticed that she was foreign.

He couldn't see the color of her eyes, which were hidden behind red tinted sunglasses, but it was clear that she was really beautiful – exotic even. Her short and curly raven black hair was cut short in a stylish way and he could see a beauty mark under her right eye

She was wearing a white tank top under what looked like a red and gold football jacket and black shorts as well as black thigh high socks. He noticed that there was a burn mark around her right hand and arm; it almost looked like a tattoo, he just couldn't recognize what type of bird it looked like.

"Your little heir is cute." The girl pointed out.

Izuku buried his face into his hands when All Might threw his head back and laughed.

"Indeed! Now, Hari-hime," He raised his head a little at the name. It was really unique for a girl. Maybe it was a nickname? All Might made a motion to the girl as he held her up, sitting her down in one of his muscular shoulders. "meet Midoriya Izuku!"

He smiled a little nervously, wondering if this girl was the person All Might wanted to introduce to him. The girl waved back lazily that mischievous smirk of hers was back. For a moment, Izuku was almost afraid to learn why.

"Midoriya, this is my daughter Hari!"

He sputtered, trying to understand what he had just heard.

"Hi ya, Izu-chan. Let's be friends."

Finally, he snapped out of his stupor.

"D-DAUGHTER?"

 **00**

Sometimes, it scared her how used she already was to this life.

Sometimes… It terrified her how, aside from a few nightmares, she barely thought of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World anymore.

But still… Harry wanted to be a little selfish for once, she wanted to hold into that Slytherin side of hers and not let go for a _long_ time.

Harry first woke up in this world on June 6, one year and two months ago. She wasn't all that surprised in having survived what everyone simply translated as _instantaneous death_. Especially not when she was known as the Girl-Who-Lived. She had been twelve, almost thirteen, at the time. Twelve and certainly tired of the world around her.

At first, Harry had been a little panicked when she came to the conclusion that this wasn't her home world. From the moment she was eight, Harry had responsibilities and expectations shoved at her. How could she do what she had to do if she wasn't even in the right world?

But then, there was her hero.

And she was talking about the sickly and scrawny Toshinori, not his Americanized hero stereotype persona that the people of this world seemed to venerate.

Toshinori was the first real father figure she ever had. Uncle Vernon would be more than happy to see her drown (And he had tried before), Professor Dumbledore may have been fond of her but his desire to control her overcome any affection he may have had for her, she barely knew Remus Lupin and Sirius, her godfather – Well, she may have saved him from the veil and she may love him, but the man was more like a fun uncle than a father.

Toshinori found and took care of her without asking anything in return. He didn't demand explanations about why or how she had been falling from the sky when they met, he comforted her when she had nightmares and above everything, he showed her that she was more than a pawn or a sacrificial lamb that the Wizarding World more or less raised her to be.

Harry learned to love Toshinori as the father she never had in the little time they had known each other.

He was the reason why she was so comfortable in this situation. Honestly, she had no idea of what would have happened if he hadn't found her and taken her to his home.

She had yet to explain everything to him. But Toshinori knew the basics and was more than happy to create a background story (Telling everyone that she was actually his daughter and that her mother sent her to live with him for a while) for her and enroll her at school.

Not thinking or caring all that much about the Wizarding World didn't mean, however, that she hadn't been using and training her magic. Oh no, she actually used any and all free time she had to do just that.

Hermione (and that the gods bless her bushy haired friend's soul) had created, after their second year, a Grimoire with every and all spells, charms, curses and potions that she thought to be useful. Harry, much like her friend, added a few things along the time (Like Ancient Runes, creation and use of charms, alternative potions which made use of only muggle ingredients, household charms, etc). The Grimoire had been a life saver since she had to relearn several things because her wand somehow burned in her hand when she arrived in this world, leaving only the burn mark of a Phoenix around her hand and arm.

Toshinori had also helped her with her magic by just being there. Harry felt so useless and incompetent when she noticed what happened to her precious wand. She doubted she would have tried to use wandless magic if it hadn't been for his constant presence and encouragement.

In return, Harry learned as much as she could to help him.

All she did, for now at least, was find a way to help him hold his hero form for ten hours instead of three. But she wasn't satisfied with this. Harry knew she could do more and she wasn't going to give up until she found out what.

"T-This is delicious!"

Harry blinked, turning to look at the green eyed boy sitting across her. Beside her, Toshinori (In his real form) smirked at the expression of pure delight the boy was doing.

"Hari-hime's cooking is the best." He proclaimed proudly.

Harry smiled a little. And if she was puffing her chest out like a peacock, no one said anything.

"Thank you, I like cooking." She said, waving a hand dismissively.

And she truly did, at least when she wasn't doing so because her relatives said she needed to earn her keep.

Izuku paused for a moment, staring at her and Toshinori for what seemed to be the hundredth time, before he turned his attention back to his food.

She shared an amused look with Toshinori.

The blonde tilted his head, silently asking what she thought of the boy.

Harry merely shrugged.

She didn't trust the boy yet (Especially not with Toshinori's power and legacy) but he was way too cute for his own good and he couldn't be that bad if Toshinori chose _him_ after years of looking.

She would wait and see.

If he did anything wrong, she could always find a way to transfer Toshinori's power (One for All) back to him and then erase the boy's memories.

It was simple like that.

"– and Hari-hime will be helping."

She blinked her eyes. Ops. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Helping with what?" She asked.

Toshinorii pointed a thumb at Izuku, a smirk in his face as he did so;

"With his training."

This time, she was the one who smirked. They turned to look at Izuku who gulped fearfully.

"This is going to be fun." Harry looked like the cat who caught the canary.

Izuku tried to disappear in his seat.

Poor boy, he had no idea of what he had signed for. The next months would be hell on earth for him.

 **00**

The day after, it was possible to find the trio at the seaside park. It was a little past six in the morning and while Harry was floating in the air above the beach, humming as she looked at the Grimoire in her lap, Izuku was being tortured – I mean, _trained_ by Toshinori in his All Might persona.

"Hey, hey, hey! This fridge makes for a fine seat!" She turned her head, snorting a little when she saw All Might siting over a fridge which Izuku was trying to move. The green eyed boy had ropes around him to try and budge the fridge but even after one hour of work, it had only move a millimeter.

Well, it was better than nothing, especially for someone so skinny.

"I'm sure glad you haven't been able to budge it." All Might made a nice guy pose. "I'm awfully comfy here, _hahaha_!"

Harry snorted.

That wasn't exactly true, but ok.

Finally, Izuku fell to the ground, the sand muffling his voice, "C-C'mon All Might, don't you weight _274 kilos_!?"

Harry couldn't resist, "Aren't you a fanboy, Izu-chan? Shouldn't you know that he has lost weight?"

The boy looked up at her with disbelief and just a little bit tearfully.

"Indeed!" All Might started showing off his muscles. "I'm only weighting 255 kilos now!"

" _Only_?" Izuku cried out, sputtering a little. He shook his head and tried to sit down, supporting his weight with trembling limbs. "B-By the way All Might, what are we doing at the seaside park? Hauling garbage?"

Her father figure started laughing. "Aren't you precious?"

Harry smirked in amusement. "It is because you're not a vessel yet, Izu-chan." She informed the boy who bust in tears.

"ISN'T THAT THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU TOLD ME BEFORE?" Izuku asked All Might who jumped from the fridge and landed next to the boy.

Having an idea of what had been said, Harry shook her head. Closing her book, she approached them, "Not exactly."

"It's your body," All Might informed him. "Think of _One for All_ as the sum convergence of the peak strength of countless men. A body that is too weak would never be able to withstand such raw power."

"In other words, your body would go _boom_!" Harry made a wide gesture with her hands to emphasize her point while All Might nodded in agreement.

Izuku made a horrified face at the mental image, "NO, NOT MY BODY!" He was trembling for a while before he calmed a little bit. "So, right… In order to build up my body to that level… I'm… collecting trash?"

" _Yes_ ," All Might gave him a thumb up. "But that is not the whole story. I found this seaside park on the net yesterday. It was left to root for who knows how many years."

Izuku nodded slowly, "Ooh, so all this stuff floated in with the ocean currents and piled up here and we are going to ignore the _illegal dumping_ to take advantage of it?"

Harry and All Might nodded. "Exactly."

The green eyed boy muttered something about no one going to the beach when All Might placed a hand over the fridge.

"The young crop of heroes these days are all obsessed with flashiness." Harry smiled sadly at the expression on the man's face, he looked so disappointed and sad. All Might looked back at Izuku, smashing the fridge as if it was nothing more than a soda can. "But the hero game ought be a labor of love!"

Harry looked at the sky, staring a little. She didn't know if she wanted to be a hero, so to her there was no love involved yet. All Harry had was a saving people thing and an ability that should be put to good use. Also, she wanted to be known and be thanked for something that she had truly done, not because she survived while her parents died.

"Call it "plain" all you like, but I won't let the fundamentals get fuzzy! Let's resuscitate this place's horizon!." All Might pointed at Izuku who stared with wide eyes. "Mark this day boy as your first step towards being a hero!"

Izuku hesitated a little. "My first step…! It's to clean up… All of this?!"

All Might folded his arms. "Midoriya, my boy. You're aiming to enroll at Yuuei no?"

Harry perked up at this. Although she would be doing the entrance exam in February, she had already been accepted at the school because of All Might's recommendation and the tests the Principal had given to her ( The talking rat had been completely fascinated and impressed by what she could do and he hadn't even seen everything).

Yuuei was nothing like Hogwarts or any other school that she knew of. The system of the school was really different.

Yuuei Academy (or U.A.) had four major departments.

Class I – K was the Department of Management, which focused on honing its students at basic and advanced techniques of selling heroes to the public, managing hero careers as well as doing damage control or taking care of any bad publicity. Harry thought it was a very smart idea. From what she had learned of this world, it was easier when a hero had a good manager to help them. They were heroes in their own way.

Class F – H was the Department of Support. The students of this department didn't graduate to be sidekicks as many thought. Although their aim was to provide necessary assistance to any hero and their quirks, they are closer to a Research and Development personnel as well as Logistics and even Criminology students. The students of the Department of Support weren't stuck in one job only and could give the so called heroes a run for their money.

Class C – E was the Department of General Education. This was the Department for students who to use their quirks in a non-heroic career. Also, many students could transfer from this Department to either Heroics or Support later on and vice-versa. They were greatly overlooked much like the students from the Department of Supports but that didn't mean that they weren't important or strong.

And finally, Class A – B was the Department of Heroics. The focus of this department is to produce the best heroes in every generation. Not everyone can enter this department, having to pass both written and physical exam (Or having a recommendation under their belt). When people thought of heroes, the first thing that came to their minds were the graduates of this academy. They were the best of the best.

At first, Harry wanted to go to the Department of Support. She hated attention and being a hero would give her just that. But she hadn't wanted to disappoint Toshinori so when asked, she said she wanted to go to the Department of Heroics.

Harry was brought out of her thoughts by Izuku,

"O-Oh yeah, since Yuuei is your Alma Mater and all…" Izuku smiled a little dreamy, "If I could learn Heroics anywhere… I'd be at Yuuei without a doubt." He shifted his weight from one feet to another, blushing a little. "Ah, if that's ok…"

"So you fixate over things like that without thinking any deeper?" Harry and All Might sweat dropped, "What a fanboy."

All Might sighed, placing his hands on his waist and turning around,

"I thought I'd made this clear but this ain't an occupation people without Quirks are cut out for. It may be a sad fact but a fact it remains."

Harry hummed in thought while Izuku looked a little heart broken.

This world wasn't all that different from hers. She smiled sadly.

All Might shook his head. "And on top of that you're adding the extreme of Yuuei's Department of Heroics."

Izuku looked down for a moment before his head snapped forward. Harry blinked in surprised when she saw the fire and determination in his eyes.

"There's only a few months left until the entrance exam… I _need_ to be a "vessel" by then!"

All Might stared into his eyes for a moment before his trademark was back in his face at full force.

"Well, good thing I have you covered then!" He made a motion to her. "Hari-hime!"

Harry nodded and took a file from her pocket. She snickered in amusement when Izuku gaped in disbelief. She couldn't really blame him, she had done something similar when she first saw an object with an _Expansion Charm_. Hermione's bag had been a real piece of work.

She opened the file and handed it to All Might who in turn gave it to Izuku.

"This is the plan I have drafted!" All Might announced dramatically. "It is called _The Aim To Pass! American Dream Plan_!"

Harry clapped with enthusiasm as he laughed. All Might pointed at Izuku,

"So never mind that it's trash disposal! Focus on how to clear this training! I'm gonna have you follow those instructions to the letter every second of your life!"

Izuku started reading the file, his hands trembling as he muttered to himself.

"Do you or do you not want to be a hero?" He looked at her. "Do you really think this will be easy?"

 _Do you really think that being All Might's legacy will be easy?_ She thought.

Izuku gulped and nodded with determination, that fire of his was back into those dark green eyes.

"I-I will do everything that I have to! I will be a hero!" He said, holding the file against his chest.

 _Maybe you will,_ she thought, looking at All Might for a moment. _He chose you for a reason after all._

All Might laughed and patted the boy's back, accidentally throwing him in the ground. "That's the spirit! Now, Hari-hime," She looked at All Might who smiled. "I want you to work on your timing. You have some good control of your spells as you call them, but I have noticed that depending on what you are trying to do, it will take a while for your powers to work."

She truly used spells and she had magic not powers, but Harry wasn't ready to tell him that yet. She would have to explain about Hogwarts and her life if she did so. Harry really wanted to wait a little more before opening that can of worms in particular.

"Yes, sir!" She saluted.

"Midoriya will help you. He will be your moving target."

"Eh!"

"I would start running my boy."

"EHH! W-WAIT! ARE THOSE BIRDS? WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?! AAAHH!"

Harry grinned, conjuring more and more birds (You gotta love _Avis_ ) to attack and follow after the boy while All Might laughed at them.

Truly, this training was going to be fun.

 **00**

Harry whistled as she pressed the button of the timer in her hand. It was February 26 now and there were only three hours for the entrance exam of Yuuei.

She raised her head to look at Izuku. He had changed in the last few months, having developed muscles and gained some stamina. She only wondered if it would be good enough to help him be accepted in Department of Heroics.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never believe he did all that." Harry said, looking the now clean beach.

"A-All Might, H-Hari-chan… I-I… I d-did… I did i-it!" Izuku said. The boy was trembling and looked like he was barely keeping himself standing.

All Might took his cellphone from one of the pockets of his coat. "And you did an astonishing job of it too! Especially for a teenager! Here, have a look at this." He showed his cell to the boy, it had a picture of a crying Izuki in his first day of training. It truly looked like a pathetic scene.

"Eh?"

"This was you months ago." All Might grinned at the boy's expression. "You did really, really good. We've only now reached the finest mirage of the path that lies ahead of you. But you're a bona fide vessel now!"

Izuku looked at his hands. "I feel… I feel like I cheated somehow… I…" He sobbed, tears streaming from his eyes, "You two went so far for me… I… I feel so blessed…!"

Harry's eyes softened as she shared a look with All Might.

 _This kid…_

"Quit being such a crybaby." All Might placed a hand over the boy's shoulder. "No it's time for your reward, Midoriya Izuku!"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"You know what they say, right? There is a difference between something you were born with out of pure luck and something you won after busting your ass for it! Now puff out your chest and be proud! This is the power you won fair and square!" All Might held out a strand of his hair to Izuku who merely stared.

"Eh…"

"He wants you to eat it." Harry said, helpfully.

"W-What? Come again?"

"How do you think you would get his power?" She raised an eyebrow.

" _THIS_ DEFINITELY WASN'T WHAT I HAD IN MIND!"

 **00**

Harry took a deep breath, staring at the building of Yuuei Academy. She relaxed, feeling the comforting weight of Toshinorii's hand over her head. Izuku was nowhere to be seen, but he had been sent home after they forced him to eat the hair and would likely appear later. She doubted he would miss this exam.

"Are you ready, Hari-hime?" She raised her head a little to look into Toshinori's blue eyes.

Ever since she found a way for him to hold his All Might form for a longer period of time, she had seen him far less than she would have liked. But he loved his job and now there was nothing stopping him from doing it.

Her eyes landed to the place in his chest were she had drawn the runes to help him with his power. After he had finally transferred _One for All_ to Izuku, she had added more runes to her original design.

Toshinorii had used this power for years, so there was no doubt in her mind that at least a fragment of it was permanently integrated in his body.

What she did was give a boost to whatever part of the power that had been left behind the transfer and then mix it with the part of the power Toshinori had already absorbed. Now, he would never need to fear losing his powers because it was just that, his. He would, however, have to train to retain his old power level. He only had access to 75% of it at the moment.

"Hari-hime?"

She blinked, a smile forming in her face, "I am ready. Don't worry."

Toshinori stared for a second before smiling back. "Do you have everything? Clothes for the physical exam?"

She patted her bag, which she was using to keep her gym clothes. "Here."

"Pencils?"

"Got it. No. 1 and No. 2."

"Your ID? Examinee ID?"

"Right here." She patted the pocket of her precious Quidditch jacket which had, thankfully, come to this world with her (She wouldn't have had her Grimoire with her if it wasn't for it – _Ha!_ Take that Mione! It wasn't a stupid idea!).

"Do you know where you have to go for the writing exam?"

Harry snorted and rolled her eyes fondly. " _Dad_ , I will be fine."

Both of them froze.

Although Toshinori had been telling people that she was his daughter and she did think of him as a father, Harry had never called him that before.

She looked away in embarrassment.

Toshinori smiled warmly, bringing her to a hug. Harry blinked before hugging him back just as strongly. "Have fun and keep an eye on our little friend, ok?"

"Ok…" She nodded, letting him go after a moment. "Don't worry."

He grinned, waving his hand as she walked away. Harry was almost inside when something seemed to hit him.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM BOYS!"

Harry sweat dropped and blushed a little; even inside the building she could hear him ranting about the evilness of boys and what would happen to them if they dared to touch her pure and innocent self.

Shaking her head and ignoring the looks she was receiving, Harry used one of the elevators to reach the fourth floor. She had visited Yuuei several times before with Toshinori so she was already familiar the campus as well as some members of its faculty (Like Principal Nedzu, Recovery Girl, Midnight, Snipe, Present Mic and No. 13). So, because of that, it wasn't difficult for her to find the exam room.

"Please, sign your name on the list and I will also need to see your ID."

Harry flashed a smile at the young brown haired woman who was typing in a computer, barely sparing a glance at her. She handed the ID to the woman and signed her name on the list that was laying forgotten on a corner of the table.

"Good luck with your exam, Miss Yagi." The woman nodded at her. Harry smiled a little at the surname. It was Toshinori's. "You may choose a seat. We will start in ten minutes."

Harry muttered her thanks before accepting her ID back and turning around to see where she would sit.

Making her decision, she moved to the back of the room, sitting next to a boy with blue hair and dark circles under his red eyes. He looked at her for a second and she smiled, waving her hand a little before noticing the school uniform he was using.

She knew that uniform. It was _her_ Middle School's uniform.

She looked at the boy once more, a name finally coming to her mind.

"Ah… You're Shinsou Hitoshi right?" Harry whispered.

She couldn't believe she hadn't recognized him before. He had been in the same class as her from the moment Yagi decided to enroll him at school.

He had been an outsider there much like her. But while her classmates avoided her because she was a foreign and a _freaky witch girl_ (Their words, not hers), Shinsou was avoided because of his Quirk.

She could remember talking to him a few times before.

"Yes, and you're Yagi Sheherazado-san." He nodded slowly and smiled a little when she wrinkled her nose.

Scheherazade. That was her name.

Harry really cursed Sirius for ever suggesting that name to her parents. And to make things worse, its pronounce in Japanese was simply dreadful.

Why hadn't she gotten a nice name like Hannah or Holly?

Curse you Sirius Orion Black III, curse you.

(In another dimension, Sirius Black slipped in a forgotten banana peel, falling with his face to the floor. The Weasley Twins, who were standing not too far from him cracked up at the scene while Remus Lupin shook his head at the man).

"Are you applying for the Department of Heroics?"

If she wasn't wrong, this was what he said at school. It was his dream to be a hero and save lives.

At her question, he looked away for a moment. "General Education actually."

She gave him an odd look, "I am sorry. I know that this has nothing to do with me, but do you know that your Quirk could be really useful in the Department of Heroics right? You would be a great hero if you wanted."

He looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes. Shinsou seemed be blushing but before he could say anything, the examiner stood up from her seat.

"Please, silence, we will be starting the exam now." Hearing the brown haired woman talk, Harry turned her head forward. She never noticed the look she was receiving from the red eyed boy.

The exam was very easy, although she had some problems with History. All forms of electronics were rendered useless by the brown haired woman who had a type of interference quirk, she also had a mind reading quirk so it was impossible to cheat.

She took her time with the exam, reviewing all her answers before nodding and standing up. The examiner accepted her papers with a nod and explained where she had to go next.

Harry bowed to her and walked out of the room, blinking when she noticed Shinsou waiting at the end of the corridor.

"Hey…"

She waved a little. "Hi…?"

He rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly, staring at his shoes as he did so. "Do you really think I can do it?"

Harry's eyes softened. So that was the problem.

"Brainwashing can be a very scary and dangerous power." He avoided her eyes but she didn't stop. "However, it can be used to save lives. It depends on what you do with it."

She walked a little to stand next to him.

"My old Headmaster, before I moved to Japan, told me one time that _It's our choices that shows what we truly are far more than our abilities_. It is your choice to make. Will you be a hero or will you give up that dream because people told you that your ability is evil?" He looked at her with astonishment.

Honestly, she understood him.

That was why she was being so insistent on the matter.

After learning of her ability to talk to snakes, the other students at Hogwarts had shunned her for an entire year because they thought the ability was evil so, of course, that made her evil too. They made this assumption merely because Voldemort had the same ability.

They didn't understand that there is more than just one side in a coin and that nothing is just black and white. Yes, her ability of talking to snakes could be dangerous but it was also an ability used by archeologists to explore old thumbs and she had even heard rumors of healers of the old using this ability to make miracles.

Brainwashing could be used for many things. Shinsou could end a conflict without having to use violence, he could stop someone from committing suicide and even use it as a form of interrogation. If he could use that power without abusing it, there was no doubt in her mind that he could be great.

"I… I will try." Harry looked at the taller boy. "I will try to make into the Department of Heroics."

Harry patted his head. "That's good enough. Now come on, we better go or we won't get a seat at the auditorium." She said, leading him to the exit.

"Thank you, Yagi-san."

"Nah, don't call me that. Yagi-san is my dad."

"Sheherazado-san then."

"That's even worse! It is Hari. Ha-ri."

Shinsou laughed and Harry grinned back. Well, it looked like she had made a friend.

She just didn't think Toshinori would be too pleased with this.

(Meanwhile, Yagi Toshinori, in his All Might form, punched a villain away, his eyes widening in horror as he felt a disturbance on the force.

His little Hari-hime was being corrupted by a boy! He had to save her – He turned around to see three more villains.

Ok.

He would save her after dealing with them.

"WAIT FOR DADDY HARI-HIME! I'M COMING!")

Harry sneezed.

 **00**

The introduction to the practical exams was interesting to not say a little awkward. Not that it stopped her from responding to all of Present Mic's jigs and convincing others to the same along the time.

"I've got shivers down my spine too, listeners! All right, examinees," The spiky blonde haired man raised his hands up in the air, not even bothered at the amount (or lack off) of answers he got. "I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this'll go down. Are you ready?"

This time, Harry and Shinsou (who she always forced to stand up with her to answer Present Mic's questions and who looked greatly amused at her actions by now instead of annoyed) weren't the only ones who cheered. Several examinees could barely hold their excitement down.

"Now pay attention, listeners!" The man yelled with a grin, pointing towards a screen. "We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten minute practice run at our replica city district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig? _Ok?_ "

He winked at her when she sent an affirmation, saluting him much like she did to Yagi. Harry ignored the looks she received from some of the others examinees.

She was only Yagi Hari in this world. Her Quirk was called Mystic Arts (According to Yagi, this was what was recorded in the paperwork) and her father was the unassuming teacher Yagi Toshinori.

Aside from Toshinori wanting her to try her best in everything, no one expected anything from her in this world and she finally had to be who she wanted and act like she wanted.

Harry could care less about what everyone there thought of her.

"We'll be sprinkling a large number of villains in the battlefield." Doddles of said villains appeared on the screen. "And they'll appear in three different varieties, with points value scaled according to difficulty. Use each of your individual Quirks and dispatch as many as you can. Your goal, listeners, is to rack up a high score! And don't even think of directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because it's against the rules, capiche?"

Harry nodded. Looking at Shinsou, she patted his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I am sure you will do well."

He tried to smile but could only clench his fists and look a little worried. "I can't use my Quirk on robots which is exactly what those villains are."

"Who said anything about using it on the robots?" Harry gave him a mischievous smirk. Noticing her look, the blue haired boy narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know something?"

"Maybe ~" She sang. Harry didn't need to be there, she had already been accepted at the Academy, so Yagi hadn't seen any problem in explaining how things worked.

He looked like he wanted to say something but was unable of doing so when a tall black haired boy with square shaped glasses stood up.

Harry touched one of the arms' of her red tinted sunglasses. Before coming to this world, she had used glasses similar to that boy's. But now she could see perfectly, although she used the sunglasses to hide her eyes which were no longer the same nor did she _see_ like everyone else anymore.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?"

Harry bit her tongue to stop herself from blurting out something like _You already did but that's ok, you may make another one_.

"There are clearly four types of villains listed," the boy said, thrusting his finger at the pamphlet they all had received upon entering into the auditorium. "Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top school like Yuuei. The reason why we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to become model heroes."

Harry snorted.

It looked like she had found this world's Hermione. At least the one from first year.

"Moreover, what's with you? _And_ you?" He pointed at Izuku, who she finally saw sitting a couple of seats away from her, and then pointed at her.

Present Mic narrowed his eyes. It was a small action, but she knew him well enough already to notice how his expression darkened.

Harry sighed. That was no good. All the teachers which she was closer to knew that she was All Might's "daughter" and they were very protective of her (What was it with adults and older teens and their misplaced need to keep protecting her from the world?). If the boy didn't mild his words to her then he would end in their black list, especially Yagi's.

And no one wants to be in All Might's bad side.

"Can't you sit still for a second?" The boy wiggled his finger at Izuku who slapped his hands over his mouth and looked down, blushing in embarrassment.

The poor boy must have been muttering to himself again. He really needed to do something about it.

The black haired boy continued. "You're distracting! If you think Yuuei is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!"

Harry pursued her lips.

Shinsou hissed. "That was a little harsh. The kid was just nervous."

She nodded in agreement.

The boy turned at her but the moment he opened his mouth to speak, she waved her hand. Present Mic snickered as the boy's lips turned into zippers and closed itself. He wasn't the only one staring at her in disbelief.

"You have no right to lecture anyone nor judge their worth to be here." She tilted her head, her eyes focusing on something about all those examinees that only she could see.

She smirked, satisfied.

"Sit down."

The boy did so and several others looked away. Harry snapped her fingers making the zipper disappear and Present Mic shook his head in amusement.

"Okay, okay," The blonde waved his hands, his eyes moving toward the black haired boy. "Thanks for the segue, much appreciated examinee 7111." He said with sarcasm, although she doubted that anyone else noticed it. "The fourth type of villain you will encounter is worth _zero_ points! Let's call them _arena traps_! Have any of you played _Super Mario Bros_ before?"

Harry frowned a little in thought wasn't that one of the games her cousin had? He played it on his Nintendo 64 or whatever it was called.

This time he didn't wait for answer,

"You remember those things that would go _thwomp_ on you? There's a thing like that in each area! Their _gimmick_ is that they rampage when crowded!"

 _Ok_ , Harry thought, _and what is a gimmick?_

She, of course, didn't get a answer.

"I see, it sounds like one of those stage hazards you just have to slip through and avoid." Someone said not too far from her. "This really seems to resemble a video game!"

Harry rolled her eyes.

"Now, let's move to the main event! _Plus Ultra!_ " Present Mic yelled excitedly. "And may you all suffer gladly the trials to come!"

"Did he just say _suffer gladly_?" Shinsou asked.

Harry nodded. "Yep."

"Ah… Just checking."

Harry snorted and turned her attention to the paper in her hand. Confirming the block she had been assigned to and after asking Shinsou which was his, which was the same as hers, she walked to the lockers room. Quickly, she changed into hers red and gold gym clothes. She found her new friend soon enough and started chatting with Shinsou, who had been waiting for her to get ready.

She hadn't noticed this until now, but she had missed having a friend to talk.

"H-Hari-chan!" Harry turned away to wave at Izuku who rushed to her side with relief written all over his face.

He must have been looking for her.

"Hi ya, Izu-chan!"

He flushed, puffing like a little kitten.

She smirked. He was _so_ cute.

Beside her, Shinsou raised an eyebrow and nodded as if he had just added a small piece to a puzzle.

"I see, you're one of _them_." She tilted her head. "A _fujoshi_. You are one of them." He wiggled a finger at her.

"Guilty as charged."

And it was Hermione's fault really. She was the one hiding Yaoi manga where everyone in the dorm could see.

Izuku looked at them, blinking his eyes. "Eh?"

Shinsou ignored him and examined the boy's face. "I can see why you like him then. A uke right? That's what you guys call people like him, no?"

She nodded with enthusiasm. At least she wasn't the only one that was able to see it,

"Yeah!"

Izuku sputtered.

Snickering at his expression, Harry looked around them. Aside from Shinsou and Izuku, there was no one else that she knew in their block. Well, that was if she didn't count the black haired boy from before.

"AND START!"

Harry blinked at Present Mic who was standing on the roof of one of the buildings of the city district.

The man grinned down at all of them, enjoying their expressions.

"What's the matter?" He yelled. "There is no such thing as counting down in a real battle! Run! _Ruuun!_ Consider the baton tossed!"

Harry smirked. "Well, I will be going then. Try to not get hurt Izu-chan!" She would have invited him to go with her but Yagi would have liked to see how the boy could deal with the challenge alone so she would let him be. That doesn't mean, however, that she wasn't going to keep an eye on him. "Come on, Shi-chan!"

Before any of the boys could process what was happening, Harry grabbed Shinsou's arm and disappeared with a loudly _crack_ and reappearing on the roof of one of the buildings.

"W-What was that?" Shinsou looked sick.

Harry patted his back. "Apparition." She replied, looking around for a target.

Her eyes landed on two robots not too far from them.

Harry smirked.

"Gotcha!"

 **00**

Shinsou never spoke to Yagi Hari at school.

The foreign girl had turned up in the middle of the term one day and stayed alone mostly. Like him, she was the target of several rumors because of her Quirk, which was seemed to be something that had been taken straight from a fantasy novel.

At first, he was a little jealous. Although almost all of their classmates were terrified of what she could do with that Quirk, some of them still sought her out to ask for help (Most of them being girls who wanted the British born girl to read their future on their hands or in tarot cards – But still!). But him…? After learning what his Quirk did, he lost the few friends he had, he was avoided like the plague and even his teachers always kept an eye on him, not even bothering to hide the fact that they didn't trust him.

The only reason he even chose Yuuei Academy as his high school was because, at the end of his last year as a middle schooler, Hari noticed that he was indecisive at where to go next and said; "Why don't you go to Yuuei?".

He doubted she remembered that and he had no idea why he even did so, but here he was.

Maybe it was because the normally isolated and silent Modern Witch suggested that school because her father was a teacher there or maybe he had wanted to prove something – Not that he could do much on the Department he had been planning to go originally.

And then, when he was certain that doing the entrance exam to Yuuei wasn't a horrible decision, she appeared again.

And this time she said more than a few words – She…

He…

He never heard, not even from his parents, that his Quirk could be used for good. No one ever showed so much confidence when talking about his _Brainwashing_ Quirk.

It wasn't really surprising that he followed her words one more time.

It was even less surprising, at least to him, for Shinsou to take a liking to the black haired girl in no little time. She was the type to be the best friend one may need and he really wanted that for himself. He wanted to have someone to trust.

After the practical exam started, Hari transformed a piece of steel of one of the buildings around them into a staff. She stayed with him for a while, giving him a few tips here and there, lazily destroying her own targets with a snap of her finger.

Her help was welcomed and it gave him enough confidence to go hunting for his own targets alone. He still needed a good amount of points to pass the exams.

Shinsou sighed as he destroyed another robot. He was ready to turn around when an explosion happened. With wide eyes, his head snapped to the side to see the Gimmick robot – as he decided to call it – bear a destroyed building. There was a wounded girl crawling away from the debris and frozen in shock not too far from her was the green eyed boy Hari was friends with.

The moment he saw the robot move toward the girl, he started moving before he knew what was happening. He was already in front of it when the green eyed boy too started moving.

Shinsou didn't know why, especially since his Quirk never worked on a non living being before, but he started yelling;

"STOP!"

The giant feet stopped only a few centimeters away from his face. Shinsou trembled as he stared at it in disbelief. He winced when his head started pounding as if someone was hitting it with a hammer over and over again.

Suddenly, the green eyed boy appeared, punching the robot away from them. Shinsou noticed, though, that the boy's hand was bleeding, the skin having been burned. He winced, his bones also looked broken and it had clearly hurt.

The robot started moving.

The three of them stared at it with apprehension.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Shinsou gaped along the other two as the robot exploded in little pieces.

"Alright there, Izu-chan, Shi-chan?" They looked up to see a smirking Hari waving lazily, standing in the air.

"Hari-chan!" the green eyed boy sighed in relief as she landed beside him, clicking her tongue as she checked his arm.

"Thank you for the rescue, Hari-chan." Shinsou smiled a little, feeling weak and keeping himself standing with the help of the staff. Hari shot him a worried look which he pointedly ignored to think about what happened.

He had never felt like that after using his Quirk, but then again, he had never taken control of a robot.

Hari sighed when she noticed that he wasn't going to say anything and shook her head, muttering something to herself.

"Hm - Hari-chan?" She turned to look at her green haired friend. The small boy shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Do think there is still time for me to get some points?"

Shinsou stared at the green eyed boy in disbelief while Hari pointed at him with a similar expression.

"Please tell me you got at least one point."

His look was enough to say that _no, he didn't_.

Hari facepalmed before turning to say something. She was interrupted, however, when Present Mic's voice rang throughout the whole city.

"THE TEST IS OVER!"

The green eyed boy made a sound similar to a dying animal.

 **00**

"A secret rule?" Shinsou blinked.

Harry nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Examinees that help or save others also gain points. The staff decides how much though."

His shoulders lost any tension they had before. Harry smiled at that. Shinsou had been worried for not having got the necessary 79 points to pass the exam. His points, counting with both sides of the entrance exam, would have only reached 63 points. So as they walked out of Yuuei, having taken both the girl and Izuku to the nurse office, she decided to tell him about the secret part of the exam.

"So I passed?"

She patted his head. "I have no doubt."

Shinsou grinned.

"I AM HERE!" They jumped at the booming voice, a few birds flying from a tree beside them at the volume.

Harry blinked in confusion as she stared at All Might. Her father figure stood in front of them, his hands on his hips as he stared down at them, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"YOU!" He pointed at Shinsou.

The boy jumped, wide eyes staring at the No 1 Hero and backing away from the man who looked like he was ready to rip him apart.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER YOU MISERABLE BOY!?"

Shinsou sputtered and paled at the glare he was receiving while Harry blinked in confusion at what was going on.

What was the problem?

 **Chapter 1. Yuuei Academy!**

 **I am back people!**

 **Life is less erratic now and I can finally sit down and write. I will be only updating my other stories after I publish the other plot-bunny that has been tormenting my mind for a while now (Danm you plot-bunnies! *shakes a hand in the air*).**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it. I have been obsessed with Boku no Hero Academia lately so I had to do a Crossover XD.**

 **Please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wiccan**

 **Summary:** _"A true hero is not measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." Zeus, Hercules (1994). FemHarry_.

 **Beta:** _This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the revised version so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, Papa!AllMight (Because he needs his own warning XD), AU, Language, Clichés_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ _"_ _One Thousand and One Nights"_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **Just so you know (Warning! Read the end of this if interested!):** _I messed up with the HP Timeline. Harry was 12 going 13 when she fell into the Veil. She was 8 in her first year. She was 14 going 15 in the first chapter but she is 15 right. I will be warning you when she is 16._

 **Just so you know (Hedwig):** _I will be writing about what is going on back in Harry's home dimension, but since more than one person asked about Hedwig… She is with Hermione right now. Hedwig wasn't there when Harry fell into the veil so there was no way for her to go along her favorite human._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 2. The First Steps to be a Hero!**

" _ **WHO DID THIS? MYSTERY OF THE SEASIDE PARK CLEANUP! NOW THE PLACE IS A HOT DATE SPOT!"**_

Harry snorted at the headline. Her eyes scanned the speculations made by the reporter which were all amusing, especially the one about the so called _Cleaning Hero_. Turning the page so she could read the cartoons, Harry took a while to notice the green haired boy running in hers and Toshinori's direction.

It was 8:00 PM and the two of them had decided to visit the seaside park to train a little. They had decided to stay there though, after Izuku called with the news that he had passed the exams.

She hadn't been too surprised at that.

Izuku may not have gotten any points by destroying the robots but he still got 60 rescue points from the faculty of Yuuei. His written exam had also been really good so it helped. Shinsou had also passed now that she thought about it. The boy had gotten 55 rescue points. Harry herself hadn't gotten many rescue points, mostly because she hadn't needed it.

Harry hummed. She wondered if the three of them would be in the same class?

"All Might!" Izuku sobbed.

Harry snickered as her father looked around with wide eyes. "Who?! Where? Where is All Might!?" He sent a look to Izuku. "Hurry kid, say you thought I was someone else!" He hissed.

Izuku looked alarmed, waving his arms around. "I thought he was someone else! I was mistaken!"

Harry started laughing at the two making Izuku blush and Toshinori chuckle.

Shaking her head, she smiled at Izuku. "Congratulations, Izu-chan." He looked at her. "I knew you would pass." He smiled widely but she wasn't finished. "Even though your performance was pathetic." She smirked.

Izuku sputtered, blinking his now teary eyes. Before he started crying, Toshinori raised one of his hands.

"Hari-hime is right. Congrats on passing." Izuku high-fived him, grinning widely. "Just so you know, I didn't inform the Academy about our point of contact. You are the type who'd worry that you got accepted solely by connections. I wasn't one of the judges."

"Thank you for thinking of me!" Izuku said before he beamed as if he had just recalled something. "I was really surprised to hear that you've been made a teacher at Yuuei!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why was it surprising? He does have a Pedagogy Degree and a History Master." She said proudly making Toshinori puff his chest out with a smirk.

"What?!" Izuku gaped.

Harry wiggled her finger with a smirk. "Tut, tut – What type of Fanboy are you if you don't even know this type of thing?"

Toshinori laughed as Izuku sputtered and tried to defend his knowledge about his hero.

"Anyway, the Academy had already been trying to convince him to join. He just agreed after talking to Principal Nedzu. Joining the Academy was the perfect way to find his successor."

The blonde man nodded at her words. "Indeed. It was also a good way to keep my Hime away and safe from all leeches called boys." He declared with determination.

Harry smiled fondly, if only a little confused since she still didn't understand why he didn't like boys being close to her. Izuku sweat dropped. The green eyed boy shook his head and paused for a minute, thinking about something.

"W-Wait! If you want to keep boys away from Hari-chan, why don't you have a problem with me?"

Toshinori rubbed his neck. "You are too much of a Uke to be a threat."

Izuku's expression was worth seeing over and over again in a Pensive. "E-EEEEEEHHHH!?"

If Harry started rolling around, laughing until she couldn't breath anymore at those words, no one could blame her.

Apparently, some of her habits had rubbed off on her father.

When she finally calmed down, shaking a little and rubbing her eyes with jacket's sleeve, she turned to smile at Izuku. He had his head bowed, whimpering and muttering to himself as Toshinori patted his head.

Classes would start in no time and she couldn't help but wonder if Izuku knew what he had signed for. If he was prepared for everything that would be coming.

"Izu-chan?" He looked at her with teary eyes. "Just because you passed, it doesn't mean that you can slack off."

He blinked.

Harry folded her legs and waved her hand a little, playing around with the sand. She created a little Izuku, looking at it thoughtfully. "You are years, maybe even decades, away from controlling _One For All_." The Sand Izuku made a motion of punching something only for his arm to explode. "Your exam showed that your body can't this power yet."

The boy looked at his own hands, clenching his fists with a pained expression. "But I thought –"

"A few months of training isn't enough." Toshinori sighed and looked in direction of the sea.

He understood where she was going with this. Izuku needed to see that he would need to work if he truly wanted to control _One For All_. Different from what the green eyed boy must have thought, training to be the vessel of the power was only the beginning.

"Right now, you're still stuck at all or nothing." Toshinori said. "But you can learn to tone down and adjust the power level and save your body from the strain of a full-strength power emission. The more you build up the vessel, the more you can control the power within it." He grinned widely his form growing before it was completely replaced by All Might. "LIKE THIS!"

Izuku's eyes watered again and he nodded with fire in his eyes. "Hari-chan! All Might! Don't worry! I will work very hard and I will be able to control this power! Watch me as I grow as a Hero!"

Harry smiled gently while All Might grinned.

That was the spirit!

"Wait! Is that – It is!" A loudly voice made them turn to see a couple on the other side of the beach, the boy holding his girlfriend's hand as he practically jumped up and down from excitement. " _All Might_! What is _he_ doing here?!"

All Might froze a little. "Uh oh." He turned at Harry who immediately stood up. "Hari-hime!"

"On it!" She saluted, grabbing his and Izuku's arm. "All aboard Hari's Express! Please, don't struggle if you don't want to lose a limb."

Izuku paled at this. "W-Wait –"

She apparated away, laughing along All Might at the girly scream the green haired boy gave out.

 **00**

It was now springtime and her first day as a student of Yuuei had finally arrived. Toshinori had woken up early that morning since the staff was going to have a meeting with the Principal so Harry was alone as she made her way to the school.

She took a bite of her toast, muttering a warming spell when the cold wind hitting her face started to bother her a little.

It was really early in the morning but Shinsou had sent a message to her asking if she wanted to meet up in front of the gates of Yuuei so she had decided to leave a little earlier than she had planned before.

The sound of the random song she had chosen as her ring tone made her look at her smart phone. Harry blinked when she noticed Shinsou's name flashing on the screen. Pressing the _call_ button, she answered.

"I was just thinking about you!" She informed him.

Instead of answering as she thought he would, Shinsou sputtered a little in disbelief.

Harry looked at her phone, wondering if there was something wrong. That had never happened when they spoke before. She checked her phone before deciding that there was nothing wrong and pressing it against her ear once more.

"H-Hari-chan, are you flying?"

"You already know I can fly if I want." She said.

He snorted in disbelief. "Not on a _broom_ of all things!"

"Do you like it?" She grinned, feeling very proud. It had taken her an entire year to be able to make a broom. It wasn't as fast as her Firebolt, but it was enough to her for now. "I call it LightingBolt 13!"

(R.I.P the other twelve brooms she used as test subject and exploded on her face until she was successful with number thirteen – A moment of silence, please, for all those brave brooms which sacrificed themselves for the happiness of a witch called Yagi Hari. They will be greatly missed.)

Shinsou sighed. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it."

"Shi-chan," She whispered as if telling him a great secret. "I never told you this but I am a _witch_! I make potions, wear pointed hats, curse innocent bystanders and fly on brooms."

He snorted before laughing.

"Cliché much?" He sounded more amused than freaked out now. "Do remind me to get you a black cat."

"And his name will be Salem." She smirked. "Where are you anyway? I am only a few blocks away from the school building so I am curious to know how you saw me."

"Look bellow you."

Harry did so and laughed when she saw the blue haired boy running to keep up with her. It seemed like he saw her as he walked out of the train station and decided to follow her. She snickered in amusement when her new partner in crime saluted and bowed deeply.

Shinsou tucked his phone in his pocket as Harry flew down and jumped from her broom.

Harry shrunk her broom, placing it in the pocket of her jacket along her phone. She ignored Shinsou as he muttered something about _being afraid of learning what she had hidden there_ and offered her hand for a high five.

"Yagi Hari, Class 1-A of the Department of Heroics!"

He returned her gesture with a grin. "Shinsou Hitoshi, Class 1-A of the Department of Heroics."

They laughed together as they walked toward the school. The two talked along the way, moving from one topic to another. Finally, when they reached Yuuei and started looking for their class, Harry informed Shinsou that Izuku would also be their classmate.

"That is a little surprising." Shinsou commented.

Harry shrugged. "Not really. There were only 44 students approved this year for the Department of Heroics so the faculty divided everyone in two classes. There was a great possibility that we would be in the same class."

Shinsou nodded. "Did All Mi –" He stopped and looked around to see if there was no one around. "Did your dad tell you that?"

Harry snickered recalling for a moment how faint Shinsou had looked after he learned who her father was and how the boy seemed to take everything the man said about her safety and what would happen to him if she got hurt serious. Poor Shinsou had almost gotten a aneurysm followed by a heart attack. At least her father figure was more relaxed around the boy after he "recruited" Shinsou as her bodyguard.

"He did." She agreed with a small smirk. "Also, he says hello"

Actually, her father preferred to ignore Shinsou all together when he didn't have a job for the boy but the way her friend would unconsciously straight his back and gulp was too amusing for her.

"D-Did he? H-How nice of him." He looked around once more, this time however, he wasn't afraid of having someone overheard them. Oh, no. He was terrified that All Might would show up yelling his good and old _I'M HERE!_

"Shi-chan, calm down. It is just my father. He is inoffensive."

Shinsou looked at her as if she was insane.

"Says you. You are his precious Hari-hime."

Harry snickered as he started muttering to himself in a way that reminded her of Izuku. Ignoring her friend, she opened the door of their class and pushed him inside gently.

There were three more students there. The black haired boy from the introduction of the physicals exams, a boy with dual colored hair and a scar in his face and a girl that she recognized after a moment. Like her, she had been accepted at the Academy because of a recommendation and Harry had met the girl one day when she came to see the campus along her parents.

Harry sat next to Shinsou in the middle of the classroom. There was a empty seat separating her from the scarred boy who was sitting next to window and the black haired girl sat in the seat behind hers.

"Mo-chan! It seems like we are classmates now!" Harry turned around and smiled at the other girl.

Yaoyorozu Momo turned in their direction, smiling a little at Harry. "Good Morning, Yagi-chan. I hope you had fun in your exam."

Harry shrugged. "It was rather boring."

Shinsou snorted while Momo's smile widened. The two introduced themselves before Momo spoke to her.

"I should have known." Momo nodded. "Yagi-chan _is_ powerful."

Harry smirked mischievously.

She cupped her face, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh stop! You are making me blush." She made a pause. "Wait, don't stop. I know how awesome I am but I love to hear it from others."

Shinsou huffed with smirk. "Please stop. She doesn't need anyone else feeding her already fat ego."

Blinking, Harry narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you trying to tell me something with that?"

"Me?" Shinsou pointed at himself with what he thought to be an innocent expression. "I don't know what you mean."

"Do you want me to transform you into something unpleasant? I will make you into potions ingredients." Harry warned him.

He snorted, not being able to take her serious when she puffed her cheeks like she was doing. His friend resembled a cute little squirrel.

"Will you? Poor me." He cooed.

She puffed up a little more, her face gaining a red tint. "Are you mocking me? You can't mock me. Only _I_ can mock or tease people!"

"That is exactly why I do that. Someone has to keep you from annoying everyone to death."

"That's bullying!" She said, trying to not smile.

Shinsou started laughing while Momo giggled behind her hand and the scarred boy merely glanced at them before looking away when Shinsou narrowed his eyes at him.

"I miss my quiet Shi-chan. What happened to him?" She lamented.

Shisou smiled, enjoying their banter. He could always be more himself when near Harry. She was like a cute little sister.

"You corrupted him" He said.

"I am not proud of that!" She fake sobbed, burying her face into her hands. "I demand a refund!"

"Show me the contract proving you can get a refund, after that we can talk business."

"You meany Slytherin!"

"I don't know what is that."

"Snake!"

"Not a insult, Hari-chan." Shinsou rested his chin in his hand, looking at her fondly. "And don't you talk to snakes? How can you use them as insults?"

"Most of them are horrible conversationalists." Was her muffled answer.

Shinsou raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Harry looked up and nodded enthusiastically. She loved to rant about ridiculous snakes and how they always talked about the same thing.

Honestly, it was rare to find a intelligent snake out there that spoke about something that wasn't food, prey, naps and hunt.

Momo asked a little about her Parseltongue ability, truly interested in what it could do. Harry explained what she knew (Which wasn't all that much. And it wasn't like she could go to Snake Face and ask him about it) and soon enough, the three of them started talking about other things although Shinsou was rather interested in how no snake could disobey her if she gave them a order.

The scarred boy watched them talk with what she thought to be curiosity in his eyes while the black haired boy… Well…

"Excuse me!" The trio turned to look at him.

Shinsou narrowed his eyes, recognizing him from the entrance exam, while Harry raised a eyebrow. Was he there to try and scold her again?

If so then she hoped he like bunnies because he would ended getting a rather cute and fluffy pair of bunny ears. He had no right to scold her for anything.

"Hello, Iida-san." Momo greeted him politely.

The boy greeted her back before turning toward Harry and Shinsou. Her blue haired friend tensed while she backed away a little when the boy thrusted his hands in their faces.

"Good Morning! I am Iida Tenya from Soumei Junior High School."

Harry blinked and shared a look with Shinsou.

"Is this guy serious?" He mouthed.

She shrugged with a clueless look.

She took the boy hand and shook it. "Yagi Hari." She pointed to Shinsou who was still staring at the offered hand with a suspicious look. "This is Shinsou Hitoshi."

Seeing the look she gave to him at those words, Shinsou shook the boy's hand and said a flat 'Yoroshiku'.

It was as some people liked to say: First impressions were everything.

Unfortunately for Iida, he hadn't given them a very good first impression.

Iida opened his mouth to speak when the door opened to reveal a out of breath Izuku. The boy calmed himself before looking around and noticing Harry.

He beamed. "Hari-chan! We are in the same class!" He waved to Shinsou when he saw him, taking the seat in front of her. A little flustered, Izuku introduced himself to Momo and Iida. The later shaking his hand and repeating the words he had said to Harry and Shinsou.

Harry noticed that after Izuku appeared, several other students entered in the class. It was rather interesting. There was a invisible girl, a boy with a tail, a girl with horns and purplish skin, a very short boy who could have been half-goblin and many others. She never felt so normal in her life.

It was a little strange but, at the same time, nostalgic.

Harry had missed the little bit of strangeness in her life. She had gotten used to it at Hogwarts.

"I was in the same block as you three." Harry snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Iida. She turned around a little to see him talk to her, Shinsou and Izuku. Iida bowed his head a little, looking a little grim. "I must hand it to you guys. You divined the actual meaning of the practical exam, didn't you?"

Izuku blinked in confusion while Harry and Shinsou shared a look.

"As heroes, we are not only are tasked with the job to subdue villains. Our job is also to keep the civilians safe as well." Iida looked away as if ashamed of himself. "I had forgotten about this." This time he focused his attention on her and Izuku. "Yagi-chan, Modoriya-kun! I have misguided you! You are the better men!"

"I don't know if you can't see it," Harry said, amused. "but I am a girl."

Momo giggled as Iida blushed in embarrassment and Shinsou snorted. Izuku, on other hand, was a blushing mess at the compliment given to him.

The door was cracked open with force making most of the students there jump. Izuku squealed when a blonde haired boy entered in the room with what looked like a ever present frown.

Harry pursued her lips at the boy. She had heard about him from Izuku and although the boy was still fond of his so called childhood friend, all she saw was a bully with a temper that could make her cousin look like a peaceful little kitten.

The blonde – Bakugou – looked around before finally noticing Izuku who froze. The bad tempered boy snarled and Harry had to smirk proudly when the small green haired boy stood on his ground, refusing to back away even if it was clear that he was afraid of the bully.

Bakugou, though, wasn't too happy with that reaction.

The moment he made a motion to attack her father's little protégée, Harry waved her index finger discretely. Her hand glowed purple for a second but Shinsou and Momo were the only ones to notice it, sending her questioning looks which she ignore in favor of watching as Bakugou's legs snapped together and he fell face first on the floor.

 _Locomotor Mortis_ , thought Harry with a smirk, _one of the most useful spells out there._

There was a moment of silence.

Someone snickered.

Before they knew it, everyone was laughing at the blonde teen who kept trying to get to no wail. It actually made him look like a fish out of out water and not even his threats of bloody harm could make them stop.

Iida and Izuku tried to help him stand up but Bakugou snarled and screamed that he could do it and that _he would end them both_.

The door opened once more, just a second before the bell rang. The girl Shinsou and Izuku had helped in the practical exam skipped happily. She blinked her eyes confused as she stepped onto something and looked down.

One could _feel_ the question mark hanging over her head as she let out a 'Uh?'.

"Spiky Hair," She started, ignoring Bakugou struggles and screams. Harry's shoulders trembled as she saw this. The girl had yet to move from him, using the boy as carpet. "What are you doing?" The girl beamed as a thought hit her. "Oh! Is it your Quirk? Fishy Quirk?"

A red haired boy feel from his chair, hugging his stomach as he laughed at that. If possible, all the others started laughing even harder, not even the scarred boy could hold back his snicker and smirk. And it wasn't for lack of trying.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Bakugou's hands started smoking.

Harry, recalling what Izuku told her about the blonde's Quirk, moved to creatw a shield around Bakugou's hands but, suddenly, the smoke disappeared.

Shinsou looked at her.

She shook her head. She had done nothing this time.

"This is the Department of Heroics, not a sitcom." Someone mumbled from the door, the baritone voice was definitely male and had a really lazy quality to it. "Now, silence and sit down."

Harry groaned when she recognized to who the voice belonged to.

She should have known that Principal Nedzu wasn't going to give her a homeroom teacher which she was close to.

Slowly, a man cocooned in a sleeping bag appeared in the corridor, raising slowly from where he had been resting on the floor. The tall black haired man with bloodshot coal eyes looked a little slovenly and tired but that didn't change the fact that he was one of the best teachers of the Academy and one of the most well known Hero of the world.

"Sheherazado." She didn't even have strength to tell him to not call her that. Harry had given up a long time since the man merely ignored her pleas. "Free him." He said as he took out his sleeping bag like a banana peel and started drinking from a juice box which she hadn't noticed he was holding.

Harry sighed.

Of course he knew that Bakugou's predicament was her doing. Aizawa's Quirk _Erasure_ could make others' Quirks useless for a certain period of time (When using it, his hair would stand up, getting out of his face, and his eyes would get bloodshot and he couldn't blink) and aside from Mutation Quirks, the only power he couldn't "erase" was her magic. He had learned as much in the Summer when Principal Nedzu decided to test her abilities.

And lets just say here that he always used his Quirk on her and that the reason she wasn't close to him was because her existence annoyed him a little. The man hated mysteries and that was exactly what she was.

"Aye, sir." Harry saluted a little, mumbling to herself.

One _Finite Incantatem_ later, Bakugou was free. Aizawa held him back as he tried to jump on her and threw the boy in a vacant seat on the other side of the classroom, next to a very plain looking black haired boy and far away from her and Izuku.

Deactivating his Quirk, Aizawa looked at them all with a bored expression. "It took you all 10 seconds to quiet or sit down. Life is short kids, and you're all lacking common sense."

Everyone stared.

"Aah!" Izuku, who had been mumbling to himself a list of possible heroes' Aizawa could be, pointed at the man with wide eyes. Harry groaned once more. Aizawa just wasn't the right person for him to be fanboying over and neither it was the right moment for that. "You are Eraserhead!"

Aizawa sent her a look as if saying _this your fault_. Harry tried to smiled and shrugged. Inside, she cried. The man would be singling her out that day, she was sure of it.

The black haired man raised one of his hand to make the class quiet down and ignored their questions. "I am your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you, I guess."

He moved to grab something from his sleeping bag and threw it in her face. It was Yuuei's official Gym clothes.

"Wear these. Immediately. And then shove off to the P.E. grounds."

The girl who used Bakugou as carpet raised her hand. "Uh – Sensei! What about the Opening Ceremony? And the Guidance Counselor meeting?"

Aizawa gave her a look. "This is the Department of Heroics. Not General Education or Management. Here, you are heroes first and students second. Remember that."

No one protested after that. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you all waiting for? Start moving!"

 **00**

Izuku was a little nervous as he walked beside Hari to the P.E. grounds. Uraraka, the girl from the entrance exam, was talking to him and Iida – the boy with glasses and interesting eyebrows – but he couldn't really concentrate on what she was saying. All he could do was come up with endless possibilities to explain why they were there and none of them were good.

Aizawa stood in front of them, waiting for a moment before he blurted out his reason to bring them there.

Their response was a immediate.

"A QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST?"

He looked around. Some of his new classmates looked a little excited in being able to show off (Bakugou, of course it was Bakugou) but others wore expressions similar to his. They were also afraid of what could happen.

"Have you heard about the _freedom_ given to the students at Yuuei? That _freedom_ also applies to the teachers." Aizawa said. "I can do _anything_ if that means I will guide and help you to be the heroes this world needs."

Slowly, he looked at Hari. The girl's eyebrow twitched and the teacher smirked as he made a motion for her to stand next to him.

"Nope. I reject." Hari folded her arms.

Izuku looked at her in admiration. He didn't have enough courage to refuse a teacher so blatantly like that.

Aizawa wasn't fazed at her answer. "Come or I will have a talk with your father. I would _love_ to see his _disappointment_ at how his precious little princess can't even help a teacher when he asks for it. What type of Hero would she be if she is so _selfish_ and _petty_?"

Hari winced as if she had been hit.

Izuku frowned. That was a low blow. He didn't know Hari for long but it was clear that she loved All Might and would do anything for him. She would die for him.

He growled at the teacher. He couldn't believe the man said those things to her when he clearly knew how affected she would to them. Shinsou patted her back, getting a weak smile from the girl as she walked to Aizawa. She shot the man a glare which he ignore. He was very good at that actually since he also ignored the glare he got from Shinsou and the cold look from the boy with red and white hair standing in the back of the group.

"You will be helping me today as my assistant." Aizawa informed her. "So you are excused from the test." He glared at the others, cutting off any protest they could have. "She has already been tested by Principal Nedzu, she doesn't need to do it again."

Hari shifted in her place when everyone -bar Shinsou who already knew this – looked at her. The scarred boy, for some reason, looked extremely interested while Bakugou sent her a scowl.

"Now…" Aizaiwa said. "Soft ball, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength test, sustained sideways jumps, upper body exercises, seated toe-touch… Those are all activities you know from middle school – Physical tests you were barred from either using your Quirks or from participating all together."

He made a pause to see if they were paying attention. Satisfied with what he saw, he continued,

"Our country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sorts of records or keeping track of average performance levels. Well, that's negligence on the part of the MEXT (The Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology)."

Aizawa handed an clipboard along a pen and what looked like a digital meter to Hari who accepted with a sigh. She placed the meter around her neck and straight her back. Even if she was unhappy with her current situation, that didn't mean that she wouldn't try and do the job right.

Izuku smiled. Hari was really strong, both emotionally and physically.

"Bakugou."

The blonde haired boy looked at their teacher, "Yeah?"

"How far could you pitch a soft-ball in middle school?"

"67 meters." He replied.

Aizawa nodded before throwing a ball at him. Bakugou looked at it with disinterest until the teacher explained what he wanted.

"Try using your Quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine. So don't hold back."

"Got it." The boy smirk resembled one which a shark would give to a prey or so Izuku thought. He couldn't think of any other comparison appropriated to explain that expression.

Bakugou stretched his arms before his grin widened and he threw the ball, " _DIIIEE!_ "

There was a explosion. Izuku and the others watched as the pitch skyrocketed at an impressive speed leaving dust and a backlash of wind which hit everyone in the face.

Izuku stared at his childhood friend, wide eyed. _D-die?_

Aizawa turned around, " Before anything else, one must know what they are capable of." He looked at Hari as the metric beeped and she made a note about the result. Finished, she turned the metric in their direction when Aizawa nodded at her.

Izuku's eyes widened. _705.2 m!?_

"This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your _hero foundation_."

Izuku gulped as some of his classmates started cheering, excited to show off their Quirks. He wasn't ready for this though and by the expression on Shinsou's face, he also wasn't all that comfortable with doing this test.

He tried to smile as Hari looked at him. Izuku lowered his head when she turned her attention to Shinsou and clenched his fists.

Ready or not, he still had to try his best… Hari and All Might were counting on him. They _believed_ in _him_!

He shivered as a wave of doom washed over him. When he raised his head to find where it was coming from, he paled at seeing Aizawa glaring at them; his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"It looks like fun you say…?" His lips twitched. It wasn't a nice smile. "So you were planning to spend three years _here_ having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes?" He looked up, throwing his bangs back. Slowly, he smirked. "All right then. In this case, there is going to be a new rule. The student who ranks last in total points will be judged _hopeless_ and instantly expelled."

His body froze and his eyes widened in horror and desperation. Sweat began to pour from his forehead and his hands trembled.

 _W-What? Seriously? What I am going to do?_ He looked down at his hands. His eyes burned. _I am still at all or nothing! I don't have the control necessary for this!_

"A teacher's _freedom_ at Yuuei means that we can dispense with students as we please!" Aizawa look was pure evil in Izuku's eyes. He was enjoying his students reactions to this. "Welcome to the Department of Heroics!"

Izuku felt like crying in despair. Beside him, Shinsou looked a little sick but he quickly shook himself from his stupor and looked at their teacher with determination. Izuku felt a pang of admiration grow at that. While _One For All_ could help him with the trials, Shinsou's Quirk couldn't but the boy wasn't letting it discourage him.

Izuku nodded to himself. He couldn't act like a cry baby now. Like Shinsou, he would do his best.

He blinked when he saw the taller boy looking at him with a raised brow. Izuku sputtered. Blushing in embarrassment at being caught staring, he looked away only to notice Hari grinning at him.

He blushed harder. She was cooing at them, mouthing about how _uke_ and _cute_ he looked.

Izuku buried his face into his hands making her smirk triumphantly (He was so fun to tease!) and Shinsou look at the two of them with amusement.

He was brought back to the current crisis when Uraraka – the girl he tried to help in the entrance exam – stepped forward.

"This is our first day here! But even if it weren't… That's just too unreasonable!"

Aizawa tilted his head, "Natural disasters, massive accidents, ego-mad villains... All kinds of calamities can happen when last expect. Japan's now positively drenched in _unreasonable_." He said. "And its our jobs as heroes to reverse it all and restore reason."

Izuku gulped. He couldn't take his eyes off the teacher. He looked and was action so intense at the moment.

"If you were counting on friendly chat at the local MacDonald's after school, that is too bad. From now on, for the next three years – All you can expect from your life at Yuuei is one hardship after the next! This is _Plus Ultra_!" Aizawa said, looking at every one of them. "I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top. It's time to step up to the plate."

 **00**

Harry observed Izuku and Shinsou. She had faith in them but she also _knew_ Aizawa. The teacher had already expelled 152 students before. He had high standards and when he said _one_ student would say goodbye to Yuuei, he meant that the _entire_ class would be going.

She looked at clipboard in her hand, tapping it with the pen. Her eyes studied the pictures shown there along some information about the students'. There was space for her to make notes and to write the scores of the trials. And, to her amusement, one entire page was filled with information about her and her "Quirk".

"Sheherazado!" She jumped at Aizawa's voice. "Pay attention, we are starting."

Harry saluted. "Aye, aye."

The trials were nothing too extravagant but all of them were more intense than what one would find in middle school. Between inhuman bursts of speed, bone-breaking grip strength tests and impossible distances in the standing long jump, Harry was truly impressed by what some of her classmates could do. Others, not so much. But they had room to grow and improve.

Izuku and Shinsou gave their best. She was proud of them both. Shinsou wouldn't be one of top the five in the overall ranking but he also wasn't one of the last. Izuku, on other hand, was truly trying and his scores weren't even all that bad when compared to others but…

Harry winced as the green haired boy tried to use _Ome for All_ to make a pitch only for the ball to fall at the 46 meters mark.

"W-What?" Izuku mouthed, his eyes wide.

Harry looked at Aizawa who had his Quirk on. His signature scarf was floating around him as if weightless and it was now possible to see his googles. His arms were folded and he had dark look in his face.

She felt like rubbing her eyes, feeling a little tired at the moment. She should have known that the man wasn't going to make it easy for Izuku. Especially since, from everyone there, he was the only one without a great form of control over his Quirk.

Aizawa started walking in Izuku's direction. Harry pursued her lips but didn't move when she noticed Toshinori in his All Might form hiding behind a tree. He made a motion with his hands and she backed away a little.

"From what I observed during the entrance exam... You can't rein in your Quirk's full power. Meaning you can't use it efficiently at all." He pointed at the boy who looked more and more terrified as each word came out of the teacher's mouth. "Did you believe that someone –" He gave her a brief glance. "– would come to your rescue after you crippled yourself again?"

Izuku shook his head. "N-No, I didn't, I j-jus -"

Aizawa cut him off, his scarf shooting out and wrapping itself around the boy, dragging him closer to the man. Bloodshot eyes glared at the green haired boy.

"There is a certain insufferable hero who made a name for himself rescuing over a thousand innocents from a disaster all by himself. You have his brute courage… But all you will manage to do is run around like a blockhead who needs saving. Face it, your _power_ won't help you became a hero, Midoriya Izuku."

Izuku clenched his fists. Harry smirked as he started glaring right at back. His determination was back.

Aizawa sighed. He closed his eyes, his scarf and bangs going back to their usual place.

"I gave back your Quirk… Try the ball pitch a second time." Aizawa said as he walked away. He threw his head back to apply eye drops in his now dry eyes. "Let's get this over with. Sheherazado!"

Harry rolled her eyes but still grabbed the metric hanging around her neck and took her position. She smirked at Izuku and nodded, receiving a smile from the boy before he turned around.

Izuku took a deep breath. He held the ball tightly and swung his arm forward. Knowing how One for All worked, Harry immediately noticed how Izuku concentrated a small amount of the power in one of his fingers, pushing it out in the last second.

She saw her father's grin widely from his hidden place as the ball went flying. Those who had previously believed that Izuku would fail, much like Bakugou, gaped in disbelief and surprise. Harry smirked widely at their reaction and turned the metric so they could see the scores.

 _705.3 m._

Shinsou smirked a little. "Nice job, Midoriya."

"Yay! You finally got a result suited for a hero!" Uraraka jumped up and down in excitement.

Iida hummed thoughtful. "You finger is swollen. It reminds me of the entrance exam incident… What an odd Quirk…"

Bakugou, who seemed to have been in shock at the display, was trembling. He shook his head; teeth bared as he snarled. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEKU! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS YOU SHITHEAD?!"

Harry's eyes immediately snapped in his direction at those words and she brought her hand out. A invisible shield was created around Izuku when the blonde advanced on him like a wild animal. Bakugou hit the shield, flying back against a tree.

"Sheherazado." Aizawa shot her a look.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "He is fine."

Shinsou snickered as Bakugou groaned while the others stared at her and Izuku smiled thankfully.

Aizawa sighed. "We are wasting time… Prepare for the next trial."

His students voiced their acknowledgment. Harry turned a little to see her father give her a thumps up with a amused grin. She smirked, sparing one last glance in Bakugou's fallen form before following after Aizawa to where the obstacles course would be realized.

Now she could understand why Hermione liked to hit Ron so much.

It was almost therapeutic!

(Back at Harry's original dimension, Hermione Granger broke Ron Weasley's nose after he made a derogatory comment about her studying habits. She huffed and walked, a satisfied smirk forming in her face as the now fallen boy whimpered.)

After the pitch ball, there were three more trials. Izuku was a little better at them now that he seemed to have figured a way to use a small part of _One for All_ correctly. He ended with burns in his left hand, a broken foot and a cracked hip though. Not that it took away the smile from his face for not getting such horrible scores as before.

"Time to present the scores." Aizawa announced as the end of the trials. "The total is simply the aggregate sum of each your scores." He explained. "If I had Sheherazado recite all your scores, it'd take a million years so she will disclose all at once."

Harry's left eye twitched at the botched use of her full name but didn't give any other reaction. She wasn't going to give Aizawa the pleasure of seeing her irritation which was exactly what the man wanted. He simply loved to annoy her. Bully!

Harry gave a step forward to do her thing when a hand shot up. She blinked, looking at the scarred boy who stared right back with such intensity that it freaked her out a bit. Had she done something wrong?

Shinsou narrowed his eyes at the boy, looking suspicious. Her father had a dark look in his face; he was almost fuming.

Seriously. What was the problem?!

"Sensei, could Yagi-san's scores also be included within the ranking?"

Aizawa looked at the boy before nodding.

With a sigh, and feeling like she was missing something, Harry pointed her index finger in the air. Her finger glowed red as she started writing. Words and numbers floated above her before she made a slash motion and they moved in front of the group of students.

 _ **1st – Yaoyorozu Momo**_

 _ **2nd –Todoroki Shouto**_ **(** Which was the name of the scarred boy **)**

 _ **3rd – Yagi Sheherazado**_

 _ **4th – Bakugou Katsuki**_

 _ **5th – Tokoyami Fumikage**_

 _ **6th – Iida Tenya**_

 _ **7th – Shouji Mezou**_

 _ **8th – Ojiro Mashirao**_

 _ **9th – Kirishima Eijirou**_

 _ **10th – Shinsou Hitoshi**_

 _ **11th – Ashido Mina**_

 _ **12th – Uraraka Ochako**_

 _ **13th – Satou Rikidou**_

 _ **14th – Kouji Kouda**_

 _ **15th – Asui Tsuyu**_

 _ **16th – Aoyama Yuuga**_

 _ **17th – Hanta Serou**_

 _ **18th – Jirou Kyouka**_

 _ **19th – Kaminari Denki**_

 _ **20th – Midoriya Izuku**_

 _ **21st – Hagakure Tooru**_

 _ **22nd – Mineta Minoru**_

Izuku cried out in relief while the boy who could have been Professor Flitiwick's relative fell to his knees, a ominous dark cloud hanging above his head after he saw his name in last.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes at her.

Harry blinked back at him, tilting her head. Did she have something in her face?

A dark aura started coming from her father at that, his hand taking a good chunk of the wall beside him. As much as it was difficult to believe, only Shinsou noticed it. The boy shivered and sent a alarmed look in All Might's direction, paling as he saw that the man was ready to commit murder. Quickly he stepped between Todoroki and Harry.

He didn't really like the scarred boy but no one deserved to be the receiving of All Might's _Papa Mode_. It was more than terrifying. He knew this before hand. Shinsou didn't think he would have been alive right now if he hadn't already made it clear to the Number One Hero that he saw Harry as a cute little sister.

The aura didn't go away but it lost some of its intensity when the eye contact between the two was broken. Shinsou sighed in relief and placed a hand above his erratic heart.

Crisis averted for now.

"Oh yeah." Aizawa said lazily. "That whole "expulsion" thing was a lie."

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAAAT?"

* * *

 **So, I have already said this in the beginning of this chapter. But I will repeat it. This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the revised version so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much. I am studying English at University (Translator and Interpret Course to be more specific) but I am still learning *shrug***

 **Well… I hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review (Seriously, they really help), Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wiccan**

 **Summary:** _"A true hero is not measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." Zeus, Hercules (1994). FemHarry_.

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, Papa!AllMight (Because he needs his own warning XD), AU, Language, Clichés_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ " _One Thousand and One Nights"_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 3. Trials of a Hero! Part 1!**

Although Yuuei was more known as a school for heroes, it was still a school like any other so Harry wasn't surprised when, in her second day as a member of Class 1-A, she had normal lessons like English with Present Mic, History (Both World and Japanese) with Midnight, Science with Ectoplasm and Mathematics with Snipe.

After all those classes, at noon, everyone moved to the dinner pavilion where food was served by the hero Lunch-Rush and his assistants slash students. Harry loved his cooking. It was ten times better than the house-elves' from Hogwarts. The food made the little creatures was always too heavy for her liking and rarely there was a something different being served.

And with Ronald being a Gryffindor, it was impossible to eat without losing her appetite in the process. For someone who was raised by Molly Weasley, that boy had no idea of what table manners meant.

"Can we sit here?"

Harry looked up from her meal (A small plate of Pistachio Pesto Pasta Primavera and Grilled Brie and Tomato Sandwiches) and smiled at the two boys standing across her.

Todoroki and Tokoyami (A boy with a bird-shaped head, spiky "hair", red eyes, a striped red choker, a short beak and human teeth. The rest of his body was that of a regular human so, really, his appearance wasn't the strangest she had seen so far. There was a teacher at Yuuei whose _entire_ body was nothing more than _cement_ ) didn't look too comfortable in asking her that.

She couldn't blame the two though. Although everyone – sans Bakugou of course – were friendly with their fellow classmates, groups had already been formed. And those two, from what she saw, mostly kept to themselves instead of socializing. They seemed a little uncomfortable with the concept.

"Sure, but why?"

Tokoyami answered, "The only place available is with Bakugou-san."

Harry looked around. Finally, she saw Bakugou sitting with Kirishima (a boy with spiky red hair which looked like horns and a little scar above his right eye) and Denki (A dark blonde haired boy with black, lightning-shaped strokes, and small thin eyebrows).

There were two seats available in their table. Looking around, she noticed that all the other tables were either full or occupied by older students.

Harry snorted, "I can see why you would want to sit here." She said made a motion to seats around the table. "You are free to stay, but Shi-chan and Mo-chan will be joining us."

Tokoyami nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

As the bird boy took one of the seats next to her, Harry raised a brow at Todoroki when she noticed that he had yet to move.

The mismatched eyed boy, who had been staring at her thoughtfully, looked away and sat across her. He took his hashi but before he started to eat, Todoroki blinked at her food.

"What is that?"

Harry hummed. She offered him one half of the two grilled sandwiches she had brought. "Wanna trade?"

Slowly, he nodded. Todoroki took the sandwich and gave her one of his Satay Chicken on skewers. She looked at Tokoyami, not wanting to leave him out and asked if he wanted something.

The bird boy hesitated a little before trading one of his Onigiri (Pork meat with garlic and honey) for a little of her salad.

"Eh?"

Harry, who was enjoying her newly acquired Onigiri, turned to see a confused Momo and Shinsou.

"Hey, guys! Wanna trade something?" She grinned.

Harry could remember the kids at Primary School trading their lunches at school. She had never joined them since Aunt Petunia never thought a freak like her deserve to have lunch like normal children but she had always been envious of those kids. They always looked like they were having fun.

The two shared a look before nodding and seating down.

Harry smiled to herself as their group started trading their lunch and talking to themselves about the school. It took a while but even Todoroki joined their conversation.

It has been a long time since she enjoyed lunch at school.

It was nice.

"Say, Yagi-chan, what is your Quirk exactly?" Momo asked after Shinsou made a comment about his Quirk and how it wasn't too useful in combat. Harry and Todoroki, as surprising as it was, just told him what he could do to counter this problem.

Harry scratched her cheek sheepishly. How was she going to answer that without sounding barny?

"I call it Mystic Arts. Is a form of energy that I can manipulate to bend reality." She shrugged a little. "It is a little more complicated than that but this is the best way I can answer since, for me, it is just magic."

"That must require great control." Tokoyami said.

She took a slip of her orange juice. "It does. I have to keep my emotions in check since they can also influence it. It can be very dangerous."

Todoroki looked pensive at those words.

Harry grinned. "In compensation, my limit is my imagination and knowledge about my Quirk. Thankfully, my family has been practicing it for generations so I have enough information to help me control it."

It wasn't a lie per se. The Potters weren't one of the Sacred Twenty Eight but they were still a respectable and old family.

Harry looked down, staring at her juice thoughtful.

One of the things that she missed the most about her old world (Aside from her friends and Hedwig; who must be with either Hermione or Luna at the moment) was the closure to her family. The fact that she would never be able to have access to her family vaults (She got full access of it after she was forced in the Triwizard Tournament) ever again made her a little sad.

Harry wondered what would happen to it now that she was in this world…

Hopefully, someone like Malfoy won't end up inheriting it. The last thing she wanted was the albino ferret getting his dirt paws in one of the portraits of her relatives, especially her grandparents.

"My Quirk is called Creation." Momo said, cleaning her mouth with a napkin. Harry looked at her. "It allows me to produce different objects, such as weapons, from any exposed part of my body. I can't create anything alive and I need to have an understanding of the object's atomic configuration in order to do anything."

"Mo-chan must be really smart then." Harry smiled at her.

Momo blushed and looked away a little. "N-Not really."

After that, Tokoyami explained a little about his Quirk, Dark Shadow, which allowed hi to control a shadow like creature that looked really similar to him. Harry cooed at the sentient shadow making it blush a little while Shinsou and Momo asked him what exactly he could do.

Todoroki was a little hesitant to say anything but he did make a small ice cat sculpture.

He made a long pause before making a decision,

"I have control over fire too." He said weakly, offering the cat to her.

Harry accepted the sculpture. None of the others asked him about the other side of his Quirk; it was clear to all of them that he wasn't comfortable with it. Harry actually thought that he almost looked disgusted.

The heterochromatic eyed boy relaxed when they changed the subject of the conversation and started talking about their classmates and their Quirks. Soon enough, Harry wasn't even sure how, they were trading small bits of information about themselves.

Soon enough, the first bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break.

As they walked back to their classroom, Momo noticed that Harry looked rather excited, "Do you know what our next class is, Yagi-chan? You seem really happy about it."

Harry smirked when Shinsou pouted,

"Of course she is happy," He muttered darkly.

Her three new friends looked between them in confusion.

Shinsiu looked ready to cry at any moment while Harry clacked up.

Their next class would be _soo_ fun!

 **00**

Izuku could barely contain his excitement as he waited for the Hero Foundation class to start. Ever since he received his class schedule yesterday, he had been counting the seconds for this. Not only because he would be learning about what made real hero but because this subject was taught by _All Might_.

He almost squealed as the door was thrown open (He openly ignored Hari's cooing about _how cute his fanboying was_ and Shinsou had his head buried in his hands, muttering to himself about _overprotective fathers_ and how _he was too young to die_ ).

"I AM HEREEE!" All Might proclaimed with his explosive voice. Izuku almost thought the whole building shook a little at that. "THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Hari giggled as Shinsou face palmed.

All Might sent a loving glance in his daughter's direction but it was almost impossible to see. The hero took his place in front of the class and grinned as he showed of his muscles,

"Fundamental Heroes Studies! For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials! SO LET'S JUMP RIGHT ON WITH THIS!" He turned around, pushing a card with the word _Battle_ in English and bold letter foward. "THE TRIAL OF BATTLES!"

Bakugou grinned widely at this while Izuku shifted in his seat a little.

"...battle?" Izuku whispered.

He looked around to see some of his classmates leaning their seats with interest. The green eyed boy sighed a little when he noticed that he wasn't the only one nervous about what could happen. He gulped and straightened his back when he saw Hari whispering with Shinsou and Tokoyomi about something and turned his eyes back to All Might. He had no idea of what was going to happen but for All Might and Hari, for himself, he would try his best to do well!

"And to go through your first battle..." All Might pointed to one of the walls. "We've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your Quirks!"

The moment he finished speaking, the room did shake. There was a static sound and, suddenly, indentations appeared in the wall beside them, showing hidden shelves that held packs with their names of it.

"Our hero gear!"

"Awesome!"

Around him, his classes chatted in anticipation and excitement as they stood up from their seats. All Might grinned at them,

"AND DON'T FORGET!" They looked at the hero. "FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE ALL HEROES!"

They cheered, running out of the room to get ready.

Izuku didn't move from his seat. He licked his lips and hugged his backpack. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood up and started walking in direction of tue changing rooms.

The costume subsidy – before entering the Academy, one is asked to send in a report on their Quirk and body specs. An affiliated company attached to the school then took the information. After that, they made the ideal hero costume for the student. Detailing specific requests so every hero in training could have something that suited their tastes.

Hari had offered to design his and Shinsou's gear but only the blue haired boy accepted. As much as he appreciated the girl's help, his mother had taken the time to make his costume and he wanted to wear it.

"That's it!" Izuku said as he walked to the replica city. It was the same used in the entrance exams. "I can do it!" He stopped, clenching his fists. "I won't lose."

"That's is the spirit." A familiar voice said behind him.

It was followed by a sigh, "But are you going to stay here all day or are you going to move?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he spun around to see Hari with her hands on her hips, smirking a little. Beside her, Shinsiu nodded.

The British girl's hero gear consisted of a black cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a Tyrian red hatband, a long-sleeved pale white blouse with a cravat, a black corset vest with gold detailing, bloomers shorts that matched her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt (which carried the old book Izuku always saw with her as well as a small hand made pouch) and black heeled ankle boots. She had red gloves and her eyes were, like always, hidden behind her sunglasses.

He looked at Shinsou who was now staring at him with amusement.

The blue haired boy's gear seemed to match his friend's perfectly. It consisted of a black trench coat with gold details over a white collared shirt, black trousers with a belt (which held his two styled red and gold nunchucks) and black Cuban boots. He had a long red scarf around his neck and a pair of fingerless red gloves.

"Doesn't his costume reminds you of someone, Shi-chan?" Hari asked, tapping her chin thoughtful.

Izuku sputtered. He was thankfully for his mask. He was sure that his was ad red as a tomato at the moment.

Shinsou hummed, rubbing his chin. "I don't know… A certain hero perhaps?"

"My, aren't you right? Honestly, I should have expected it."

"He _is_ a fanboy."

Hari cooed. "It would be cute –"

"– if it wasn't a little creepy and almost obsessive." Shinsou finished.

The duo nodded sagely.

Izuku groaned in despair, his face burning in embarrassment as they kept going, teasing him about All Might and the similarity of his hero gear to the Number One Hero. Hari laughed and placed a hand over his shoulder, pushing him forward. Shinsou shook his head and walked beside them, his lips twitching in a grin as Hari kept teasing him about anything and everything.

Soon enough, the trio found themselves standing close to the others as All Might looked at all his students. Izuku noticed the hero grinning lovingly at his daughter who winked. All Might complimented all of their costumes, twitching a little when his eyes stopped at Izuku's form ("You can _feel_ his desire of face palming." Hari clacked. Shinsou snorted while the green eyed boy grumbled a little bit).

All Might shook his head before grinning widely, finally explaining what they would be doing after Iida asked about it,

"This will be an _indoor battle_ trial." The pro hero exclaimed. "For this trial, you all will be separated into _villain_ and _hero_ groups!"

Several hands were raised but All Might shook his head, silently telling his students that he wasn't finished.

"The villains will be guarding a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying The heroes must stop them and their nefarious plan before is too late!" He said, "If the heroes can capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before time rubs out, they win. _However_ , if the villains manage to keep the core safe or capture the villains, they win!"

All Might looked around to see if anyone had a question. This time, there was none.

He nodded before continuing, "The nuclear core takes 20 minutes to activate so this is how long the villains have to guard it and the heroes have to get the weapon. The villains will be entering the building first, having 5 minutes to prepare. The same can be said about the heroes but they will be waiting outside!"

All Might waited a little to see if everyone understood. He answered a few questions made by Asui and Iida before taking out a lottery box.

"Now, your teammates and opponents will be chosen by lottery! Who wants to go first?!"

One by one, they took a ball from the box and showed it to the blonde hero in the end. He nodded and announced the teams as well who would be against who.

 **Team A (** _Uraraka Ochako and Midoriya Izuku_ **) X Team D (** _Tokoyami Fumikage and Iida Tenya_ **)**

 **Team C (** _Jirou Kyoka and Yaoyorozu Momo_ **) X Team J (** _Ojiro Mashirao and Ashido Mina_ **)**

 **Team E (** _Todoroki Shouto and Shouji Mezou_ **) X Team H (** _Satou Rikidou and Aoyama Yuuga_ **)**

 **Team B (** _Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki and Bakugou Katsuki_ **) X Team G (** _Yagi Sheherazado and Shinsou Hitoshi_ **)**

 **Team I (** _Hagakure Tooru and Asui Tsuyu_ **) X Team F (** _Hanta Serou, Kouda Kouji and Mibeta Minoru_ **)**

"Sir!" Iida raised his hands. Izuku did a double take when he turned to look at the boy. His hero gear looked really similar to the hero Ingenium. "Two teams have a extra member."

All Might looked at him. "We would have needed two more students for the teams to perfectly separated. Also, heroes should also expected that one day or another, they may be outnumbered by villains."

Izuku nodded in agreement along Iida.

All Might fist bumped. "NOW, TO DECIDE WHO WILL BE THE HEROES AND WHO WILL BE THE VILLAINS!"

Izuku gulped.

All Might took out one box which had another two small boxes ate bottom, each one named _Hero_ and the _Villain_ respectively. They could hear the balls juggling inside the box before started to deposit themselves at the boxes at the bottom.

 **Team B (** _Hero_ **) X Team G (** _Villain_ **)**

 **Team C (** _Villain_ **) X Team J (** _Hero_ **)**

 **Team E (** _Hero_ **) X Team H (** _Villain_ **)**

 **Team A (** _Hero_ **) X Team D (** _Villain_ **)**

 **Team I (** _Villain_ **) X Team F (** _Hero_ **)**

Izuku's eyes widened when he saw who would be doing the exercise.

The atmosphere around them all seemed tense all of sudden. Most of the students looked from Bakugou, who was grinning like a wild animal, and Hari, who was ignoring the boy in favor of staring at her perfectly polished red and gold nails.

Izuku bit his tongue and frowned.

"IT IS DECIDED THEN!" All Might smile seemed to get wider. "THE FIRST VILLIAN DUO CAN HEAD TO THE BUILDING WHILE THE HEROES WAIT HERE! THE REST, FOLLOW ME! AND REMEMVER! THIS IS A EXERCISE, NOTHING MORE SO PLEASE, TRY TO SHOW SOME RESTRAINT WHEN USING YOUR QUIRKS!"

At those words, Hari immediately grabbed Shinsou's arm and they disappeared with a loud _CRACK!_

The green haired boy ignored Kirishima and Kaminari as they yelled and ran after Bakugou who seemed like he couldn't wait to destroy Hari and get revenge for how she had humiliated him in their first day.

He turned around when someone tapped his shoulder,

Uraraka smiled, "Let's go, Deku! We don't want to stay behind right?"

Izuku saw that everyone was heading to one of the buildings around them and tried to smile,

"O-Ok."

He hoped Hari would be fine.

Izuku really didn't want to see what could happen if Bakugou hurt her gravely. Because, if he did… All Might wasn't going to be happy.

* * *

 **I was not finished with this chapter. But since I wanted to update something, I** **decided to divide this chapter in two. So yeah... *shrug***

 **Anyway,**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **\- Cissnei**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wiccan**

 **Summary:** _"A true hero is not measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." Zeus, Hercules (1994). FemHarry_.

 **Beta:** _This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the revised version so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, Papa!AllMight (Because he needs his own warning XD), AU, Language, Clichés_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ " _One Thousand and One Nights"_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 4. Trials of a Hero! Part 2!**

From all his students, Hari was the expert when the subject was how the mind of Villain worked. And no. He wasn't saying that because she was his little girl.

After all, his daughter not only shared her mind with a villain for almost two years, she has also dealt with a Con-Man who erased his victims' minds, her biological parents' murder and a cunning Lord who had no problem to get children killed if that meant he could get what he wanted, she had more than one example to follow in this exercise.

Honestly, All Might shouldn't be saying this but he pitied those boys.

They didn't have even a chance to win.

The little time he gave them before the exercise started, Hari confused all her classmates by drawing strange symbols on Shinsou's skin. All Might immediately recognized the Runes, he had a few of them in his own chest after all. They were different from his own so he didn't know what they meant.

Shinsou grinned and the two parted after Hari said something to her blue haired partner. His daughter stayed with the missile, her arms crossed as if she was waiting for something as she hummed and moved her glowing fingers with the rhythm of a melody only she could hear (She was doing something, he just didn't know what). Shinsou started walking from one corridor to another, whistling like he wasn't in the middle of an important exercise.

All Might spared an glance at the screen that showed Bakugou and the others two boys. He shook his head when he saw that the only Kaminari and Kirishima were trying to plan something. Young Bakugou was just stretching and ignoring the duo.

That was a mistake. Normally, not even villains worked alone.

With a sigh, he looked down at the timer and grabbed the microphone.

"ARE YOU ALL READY?!" The two teams looked up at the sound of his voice. "TRIAL OF INDOOR BATTLE – _START!_ "

Some of his students cheered, mostly to the heroes who ran to the building. It made him smile a little when Hari's friends showed their loyalty as they yelled for her and Shinsou. Young Midoriya was one of them, even if the boy looked worried.

All Might crossed his arms and turned his attention back to the screens.

 **00**

Things escalated far too quickly for his liking.

They had been walking in direction of the room which guarded the missile, the two idiots with him were talking quietly when a shadow jumped behind them and they were attacked. He should have expected it. Deku's bitch witch was smarter than she looked and with a Quirk as powerful as hers (Not that he would ever admit it out loud), it would be impossible for her to not attack at the moment an opportunity arouse.

Bakugou did a backflip and glared at the owner of the staff that had tried to knock his head off. He narrowed his eyes angrily when his attacker stared at them with an bored expression.

He had been wrong.

It wasn't the witch.

"What the hell?! Ambushes are unmanly!" Kirishima yelled, "What do you think you are trying to do?!"

"Tch," Shinsou tapped his staff against his shoulder, looking at them with annoyance, "First, I am the villain here. And second, I was just hoping to hit one of the weaker ones. I really don't want to use my Quirk." He signed and shrugged as if to say ' _Oh, well'_.

Bakugou immediately snarled while Kaminari snorted. The blonde was leaning against a wall, having jumped out of the way of the staff along Kirishima.

"Ha! He called you guys weak." The blonde haired boy snickered.

Shinsou raised an eyebrow and lazily pointed at Kaminari, "I was talking about you and Red."

"What did you say?!" Kaminari growled, taking a step forward.

Shinsou shrugged. "Aside from Bakugou, your guys Quirks are useless. Especially yours."

Kaminari trembled angrily. His skin started to sparkle.

"I will show you useless!"

Kirishima's eyes widened when he finally understood what Shinsou was trying to do. He immediately used his Hardening Quirk and started running away from the blonde. He didn't even try to stop him. It was too late.

Bakugou seemed to have come to this conclusion since he used his own Quirk to get away.

At same time, Kaminari screamed and lighting exploded from his body. The last thing Kirishama saw before he turned in a corridor with Bakugou was Shinsou's smirk.

The blue haired boy in question waited until the light show ended to knock the now brain fried Kaminari out. There was no hair out of place from the attacked. Hari had already predicted what would happen and gave him instructions of what he needed to do.

Also, before the exercise started, she drew protection runes as well other useful ones in his skin. That was why he hadn't been affected by Kaminari's Quirk. All Hail the power Ancient Runes!

"KAMINARI IS OUT!" All Might's voice echoed through the building.

"Phase one complete," Shinsou said, touching the rune that had been placed behind his ear, "One down. Two to go."

He smirked when Hari's laugher echoed in his mind. This rune, from the ones she gave him, was one of the most useful ones, especially since it gave them the ability to communicate from long distances. Even if he must look insane right now by talking to what seemed to be no one.

" _They are too easy to manipulate."_ She purred before cackling up. _"Tommy Boy would have been so proud of my little plan."_ Hari sniffed and he could imagine her tucking an imaginary tear away.

"I still want to hear the story of this guy." He informed her. The blue haired boy had been curious about this Voldemort villain ever since Hari informed him of her plan and told him that it was based in some of the things she had learned from having to deal with the guy.

" _Later, later."_ He nodded, accepting the promise. " _Follow the corridor at your right. It's a shortcut. It'll take you directly to Kirishima."_

He raised an eyebrow, turning in direction of the corridor. "Oh? So the plan _is_ going as you wanted. If I didn't know better, I would call you a seer."

" _Nah. They are just too predictable. Bakugou also helps with his lone wolf attitude. He needs to learn how to work in teams if he wants to stay here."_ He hummed with interest. _"Principal Nedzu can expel anyone in middle of the term if he thinks that they aren't suited to this course. Most of them are transferred to another department like General Education."_

"I see… That actually suits the rumors I heard about the Department of Heroics being the hardest to enter but the easiest to leave." He blinked, noticing a flash of red at end of the corridor. "Ah, I found Kirishima."

Hari snickered, _"Bakugou is also almost here. Do have fun."_

He twisted his staff, separating it back to his pair of nunchakos. Shinsou smirked, "You too."

 **00**

The two of them were more than alert after Kaminari was taken down. Bakugou was fuming and Kirishima could swear he saw steam coming from his ears and nose.

"We need a plan." Kirishima said.

They really _really_ needed a plan. Four minutes had already passed and any advantage they had by having a third member in their team was useless now with Kaminari out of the exercise.

Bakugou and turned around, baring his teeth, "I don't give a shit." He crackled his fingers which were letting out small firecrackers like sparkles. "That bitch is playing with us."

Kirishima frowned, "Dude, aren't you taking this dislike of her a little too far? It was Shinsou who attacked us."

"Keh. I know the witch is the one who told him to. She is playing with us."

Kirishima shook his head. Although it was cool to know that Bakugou could be rational and calm sometimes, the red head really thought that the ash blonde just wanted a reason to blame Yagi.

Although… Kirishima frowned.

He wondered why she hadn't shown up yet…

He blinked and growled, his hand through his hair when he noticed that Bakugou was nowhere to be seen. The unmanly idiot left him behind without even a word!

"Danm it!"

At that moment, someone tapped his shoulder. He jerked his head to the side as reflex only to be it with a nunchako. Kirishima growled as he was thrown against a wall, using his Hardening to protect his body.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." His attacker informed him, shaking his head.

Shinsou.

It was _Shinsou_ again.

Why?

Standing up and taking an defensive stance, Kirishma narrowed his eyes, "Where is Yagi? I have only seen you so far."

"Waiting for Bakugou. My job is to get ride of you."

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, _Bakugou was right…_

He pursued his lips, "So Yagi is the one giving out orders?"

"Apparently, I am her loyal minion today." The blue haired boy made a motion with his gloved hand.

Kirishima had wanted to make him angry or something by that comment since it could mean that the blue haired team was nothing more than a follower but to the red head disappointment, the other teen wasn't bothered by that.

"And I don't really mind. Her plans have been working exactly like she wanted so…" Shinsou shrugged.

He looked into Kirishima's eyes,

"Well, let's finish this. I am curious to see what Hari-chan will do to Bakugou." Faster than Kirishima thought he was capable, Shinsou started moving his nunchakos with precision; like one of those Martial Artists he saw in old movies.

He jumped out of the way when he heard a few clicks and his eyes widened when he saw that not only could Shinsou put the nunchakos together as a staff, he could also use them as _guns_.

Where did he get _that_?

He was so focused in evading the bullets that he never saw Shinsou coming behind him until it was too late. The blue haired boy punched him but he held on. Kirishima used his Quirk to cover his body and grabbed Shinsou's twisting it around and throwing the other boy a few meters of distance.

Shinsou hissed as he hit the ground but used his other arm to composes himself.

Kirishima stated in disbelief.

What the – He had used enough strength to knock him out!

Shinsou smirked and stood up. His left arm looked to be broken but he didn't show any sign of pain,

"Hari-chan won't send me to come after you without a form of protection and bust to let me fight properly."

In other words; Yagi was protecting him somehow from distance and she was also giving some power up to help him keep up with Kirishima in a hand to hand combat.

Pursuing his lips, Kirishima moved before Shinsou had the chance. The other teen moves out of the way of kick and used his nunchako to warp it around the red head's leg and _push_. Kirishima cursed as he fell but before Shinsou could use his weapon against him once more, the red head used his hands to move to the side a little and kick him away.

Shinsou was forced to let go of his weapon and cursed a little when he hit the wall and then fell to the floor and over his already broken arm.

Kirishima ran to him and prepared to punch the boy unconscious when he froze; his hands only a inch away from Shinsou's pained face. He couldn't blink neither speak; it was like his body was nothing more than a statue now.

"Attacking an already fallen enemy?" Yagi's face appeared in front of him. W-When had she gotten there?! " _Tut tut._ That's not nice. Well, it doesn't matter. You lost."

Kirishima was never given a chance to answer or to at least think about was happening. All he saw was Yagi waving her hand, after that there was a flash red and then nothing.

"Thanks for the help, Hari-chan." Shinsou sighed. He winced, sitting down with difficult and folding his legs with a sigh.

She had told him that one of the runes would warn her if he needed help but he hadn't thought she would come. It was foolish of him to doubt her. His partner in crime would never leave him behind.

She tilted her hat, "My pleasure, Minion."

He shot her a halfhearted glare which she ignored in favor of creating ropes out of nowhere and tying Kirishima's legs and arms. Finished, she approached him. Hari scanned his wound before muttering in Latin; the words flowing from her lips as she really wound for wound.

"Hm – I can't heal that. I will need to vanish those bones," She muttered, looking over his arm, "I have a potion to make them grow again, but it will hurt. _Badly_."

He grimaced, "No thanks. I will just see Healing Girl later,"

She snorted but nodded.

"How long has passed?"

She waved her hand and numbers floated over it in misty green. "It has been almost six minutes since the exercise started."

Shinsou sighed in relief. There was still time for them to win.

He made a pause, "Hey, Hari-chan…" She looked at him, "If you're here… Who's fighting with Bakugou?"

As if he had just been waiting for this question, said boy's screams could be heard from the other side of the building;

"AAARHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I AM GOING TO FUCKING _KILL_ YOU WITCH! NO ONE HUMILIATES ME LIKE THAT!"

Hari cackled madly.

 **00**

Bakugou found the missile unprotected and rather easily.

And that was the problem. It had been _too easy_. Where was Yagi? Where was the bitch witch waving her fingers and attacking him with her freak magic?

He narrowed his eyes, scanning the room for an trap. Finding none, but never relaxing, he approached the missile.

When he tried to touch it though, he gritted his teeth as his hand touched nothing but air and he felt his whole body convulsing as it was shocked.

Bakugou snarled as he forced himself to ignore the pain.

A Illusion.

He should have known that the witch wasn't going to make it easy for him.

The blonde boy ran out of the room. He found more rooms which ended with him being tricked by a different illusion. Some with only the missile while others also had Yagi but the moment he tried to attack her, her illusion self would smile and he would pass through her.

He was starting to hate that fucking bitch. Who did she think she was?

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, he found the real Yagi. He knew this one was the real one because the other illusions couldn't move more than their faces.

The witch was admiring her perfectly manicured hands as if they weren't in middle of a important exercise. He snarled, not liking her attitude because it clearly meant that she was mocking him. She thought she was better than him.

Bakugou moved and let off a large blast. Yagi's head snapped to the side as if she had just felt something strange. She raised one her hands forward and a shield materialized in front of her. The impact created a veil of smoke which separated the two. Bakugou gritted his teeth and moved, he ran to the shield, letting out blast after blast.

He stopped when he felt it disappear but when the smoke cleared, Yagi was missing.

And so was the missile.

Actually there was only a note in the place of the missile. He grabbed it with a snarl. Narrowing his eyes as he scanned the paper. His hand started trembling as he felt his blood boil.

 _Wow, you're persistent. I'm impressed. Seriously. I am._

 _Also, if you still don't understand what has been going on, let me explain in simple terms._

 _I was pranking you._

 _Yagi Hari – The Charming Marauder Heir_ (◕‿◕✿)

 _PS. TEHEE!_

 _PPS. I have the real missile._

 _PPPS. Just letting you know._

 _PPPPS. Why are you still reading this? Shoo, time is running out._

That – That – The note in his hand turned to ashes as he ran out of the room,

"AAARHHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I AM GOING TO FUCKING _KILL_ YOU WITCH! NO ONE HUMILIATES ME LIKE THAT!"

 **00**

Back into the surveillance room, All Might face palmed while many of his students laughed and others blinked their eyes as if they couldn't understand what was going on.

He should have known that she would never be able to stop herself from taking this exercise serious for too long, especially with Bakugou as her opponent. She thought the boy was a idiot and needed to be kicked off the self made pedestal he had created.

He wasn't really surprised with her actions.

"I-I don't understand." Young Midoriya muttered, "What's Hari-chan doing?"

All Might didn't have to answer, young Yaoyorozo did it for him,

"She is playing mind games with him." The black haired girl said. Everyone turned to look at her with attention, "Hari-chan has been manipulating the situation since the beginning so it isn't surprising to think that she is making Bakugou-san angry on purpose. It is, after all, easier to get a fight to go your way if your enemy isn't in the really mind state."

There was a moment of silence.

"T-That makes sense," Young Midoriya muttered bringing his notebook out of nowhere to write something down while muttering to himself.

Young Ochako nodded excitedly, "Yagi-chan could make a very scary villain. She is very smart."

"Such dedication!" Young Iida exclaimed, "Yagi-san is truly taking her new role seriously! She surely is aiming for victory!" Many of his classmates agreed.

All Might scratched the back of his head.

That wasn't exactly right… His daughter could careless about the exercise, all she wanted was to humiliate the Bakugou boy (He would never say this out loud but he was all for it – How dare that boy call his precious little girl a _bitch_?).

But if the kids wanted to see her as some mastermind, who was he to stop them? It wasn't like Hari couldn't be one if she tried.

 **00**

Bakugou stopped running abruptly and his head snapped to the side as he heard a loudly _CRACK!_ and someone sneezing,

Having appeared out of nowhere, Yagi shook her head as she rubbed her nose, "Someone is talking about me." She blinked and looked around before spotting him, "Oh. Hey _Kacchan_."

He twitched.

She was mocking him.

The way she said that dreadful and disgusting nickname showed that she was _mocking_ him.

"Y-You –"

"Beautiful and charming girl?" She finished for him. "I know. You don't need to remind me."

Bakugou snarled and advanced on her. Yagi moved out of the way, her eyes following his movements perfectly. He didn't waste time to attack, sending blast after blast. He knew very well that he couldn't let her use that teleporting trick of hers or give her time to use her shield. He needed to tire her out.

He grinned maliciously when he finally saw his opportunity to strike and end this.

His eyes widened when she dodged his punch and kicked him in the stomach instead, forcing him away from her.

She turned, pointing a finger at him. Bakugou jumped away from whatever spell she threw at him. The witch disappeared with a loudly _CRACK_ when one of his blasts and one of her spells created a explosion which not only shook the building but also created a tick fog of smoke.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Coward!" He snarled, "Stopping running!"

He cursed when the witch giggled from _behind him_.

"I don't run away." She said, kicking him against a wall. The witch wiggled her fingers in a pattern as she hissed like a snake.

Bakugou was ready to jump on her when he hear more hissing and he knew very well that it didn't come from the witch. She had her mouth closed and was smirking at him.

He threw a look around himself to see not one but more than a _dozen_ snakes surrounding him; theirs mouths open and ready to strike.

Bakugou bared his teeth at the girl.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." She informed him, taking a miniature missile from her small pouch. Yagi threw it in the room next to their location and Bakugou watched as it grew to its original size.

Ignoring her, he created a blast to maybe kill the snakes as he sent himself flying in direction of the missile but he didn't even move more than 5 centimeters, his face shifting a little as he fell to the floor, turning his head to see all the snakes biting his legs.

" _Boys!_ Always so prideful – You should know when to give up." Yagi sighed and shook her head as she watched him, "They are all Cobra Snakes." She said nonchalantly, waving a small vial. "Their venom is primarily neurotoxic but often contains substances that can damage the body tissues or blood cells. The bite is relatively painless as you may have noticed but death from paralysis of the heart and lungs may be swift."

He started trembling.

Was this bitch fucking serious?!

"You should give up. I can give you the antidote." She smiled widely, shoving the vial in his face as she kneeled in front of him.

Bakigou gritted his teeth.

"Tick tock." She wiggled her finger, "I wonder when you heart will sto –"

"I give up!" He yelled.

She clapped her hands; the snakes disappearing at the action.

"VILLAINS WIN!" All Might voice echoed through the room but Bakugou ignored him.

With a smirk, Yagi leaned forward so their face would be a inch apart. Her glasses slid from her nose and his eyes widened as he looked into those green _green_ orbs that glowed with pure power. It was both scary and amazing. He felt like she was judging his soul by merely _looking_ at him.

"The antidote." He gritted his teeth.

He wasn't going to beg for it. He refused to.

"I don't want you to beg." He growled. Had he said that out loud? "I want you to understand that you're not the strongest in this school and that you shouldn't ignore your fellow students. Had your team worked together, you could have won." She narrowed her eyes. "Alone you're as good as dead. But together with your comrades you can do _anything_."

Her smirk widened as the vial disappeared from her hand and she flicked his nose.

"Also – I lied about the poison. None of those snakes were Cobra Snakes nor were they poisonous."

She laughed at the expression he made and disappeared with a _CRACK!_.

There was a moment of silence before he reacted to her words.

"YAGIII! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BITCHH!"

 **00**

Harry hummed as she walked into the surveillance room being followed by Shinsou who had just finishes being treated by Healing Girl.

She ignored Bakugou who was standing in a corner of the room, trying to burn a role through her head with his eyes. She didn't see Denki nor Kirishima but maybe they were being treated. Different from Bakugou, they had attained more injures in this exercise. Momo was also missing but she knew that the girl had already left with team member and opponents to prepare for their turn.

By the corner of her eyes, she saw her father give her two thumbs up. It made her blush and mirror the wide grin in his face. He was proud of her and that was all that mattered to her.

"H-Hari-chan! You were incredible. You too Shinsou-kun!" Izuku hurried to them when he saw the duo.

Soon, he was joined by Oochako, Iida, and Tokoyami. Harry smiled at them and listened with attention as they threw questions after questions, mixing it between prizes of hers and Shinsou' performance.

"Now, now." Her father interrupted making them turn to look at him. "We can all talk about Team G's performance after everyone has completed their exercise."

They nodded.

All Might grinned and pointed to one of the screens which showed the two teams that were already ready to start.

"OKAYY!" He yelled, "TEAMS C AND J! ARE YOU READY?" He didn't wait for an answer, "STARTT!"

Harry observed them, narrowing her eyes, "Team C will win."

Shinsou tried to closely at the screens as he wanted to understand why she thought so. Her father threw her a discrete look along a subtle nod; he agreed with her.

The others around her were just confused.

Asui, a toad like girl with green hair (And thank you Merlin she doesn't look anything like Umbridge), looked at her, "You aren't saying this because Yaoyorozu-chan is your friend, Yagi-chan, are you?"

Harry's lips twitched in a smile as she threw herself in one of the comfortable chairs close to her, "No. I'm just pointing out the facts."

Team C was Momo and a short haired girl with short black hair and purple eyes called Kyoka. Momo was not only analytical but her Quirk was also versatile. And Kyoka was, from what Harry saw on Aizawa's false test, a pragmatic girl who wasn't easily cowered and whose Quirk allowed her to plug the jacks that hang from her earlobes into all sorts of things and channel the sound of her heartbeat into them. Harry was sure that if she wanted, the girl could use her earphone jacks to catch sounds; giving her the ability to hear across even extremely thick walls.

Those two had the potential to be a really powerful team if they worked together. Actually – The same could be said about the other team, but their Quirks gave them a disadvantage in this case.

Ojiro, a blonde boy with black eyes, had a Quirk that many won't call interesting. He had a tail which Harry knew was really strong but the boy relied more on his hand-to-hand combat skills than on it.

Mina, the girl with pink hair and skin and yellow horns, had a more dangerous Quirk. The happy girl could shoot out a corrosive liquid from within her body and could control the degree of solubility, as well as its viscosity. But she fought someone like Kyoka well. She could have problems.

Harry observed the two teams. Momo was in the room with missile. She had created several traps in the way to reach her and she tense, waiting for her opponent.

It had taken her a few minutes, but Kyoka had followed the sounds around her until she managed to find Mina who was actually singing and shipping around.

Harry shook her head. Team J had decided to go in different directions instead of staying together. Yep. They were going to lose.

The black haired girl waited a little silently following Mina as she checked to see if Ojiro wasn't hiding somewhere. When she decided that it was safe, Kyoka moved. Mina never saw her coming.

Kyoka's Quirk sent the pink haired girl flying. In the end, she tried to stay standing but the impact with the floor and the continuous sound of Kyoka was too for her and she collapsed.

Harry's green eyes snapped to the screen that showed Ojiro destroying Momo's traps. The boy was truly strong.

The black haired girl looked a little nervous but Harry could see determination in her eyes. Momo won't stop fighting until she could no longer move.

Ojiro was like a Martial Artist of those Chinese movies Harry liked to watch. He moved with confidence and his attacks were precise. Momo looked like she losing, using her Quirk to create a shield as well a sword so she could try to get the boy away fro the missile.

She yelped when Ojiro used his tail to grab her feet, throwing her in the air. He looked up at her, ready to knock her out but Momo had been waiting this type of action for the boy because she created a blanket, using it to block his view.

Ojiro yelled in surprised as he gave several steps back, tripping in the small metal balls Momo had thrown on the floor when she saw he was having problems getting the blanket from his face.

He fell to the ground and would have tried to move if Momo hadn't placed her sword against his neck.

The boy sighed and raised his hands, "I give up…"

"VILLAINS WIN!" All Might announced before Harry saw him writing something in his clipboard. Harry wondered what it was about.

Izuku was muttering to himself and Harry had to chuckle at the cute boy. She at least knew what _he_ was writing. His analysis of the two teams was spot on and all the possibilities of how the exercise could have gone the green haired was writing was really impressive.

"You were right." Shinsou said as he stood beside her.

Harry leaned in her chair, "It wasn't a difficult deduction to make." She looked at Todoroki who leaving silently, being followed by "Go Todoroki-kun! You can do it!"

He looked at her with wide eyes, surprised at her words. She wondered why. They traded their lunch early that day. In her mind, they were already friends.

He flushed a little and looked away, nodding.

Harry waved as he walked out of the room. She turned to talk to Shinsou only to stop when she saw All Might glaring at the door.

The witch blinked.

What was the problem?

Shinsou sighed, looking a little nervously, "Who do you think will win?"

"Todoroki-kun and Shouji." She replied.

Tokoyami hummed. She smiled at him as the boy approached them, standing on her other side, "I agree. Their team is clearly the strongest."

Shinsou nodded. He had thought the same.

Todoroki had his ice Quirk which Harry could see being used not only offensively but also defensively. And Shouj's Quirk allowed the tip of his extras arms to replicate parts of his body. Not only that, the tall boy was also one of the strongest in their class physically.

Theirs opponents – Team H – was made by Aoyama, a blonde fake French boy (Harry knew French accent when she heard one and that boy didn't have the accent of native. He may have lived in France for a while but French he was not, no matter what he said), and Rikidou, a strong boy who reminded the green eyed girl of Crabbe and Goyle because of his body structure but the boy was actually pretty nice.

Aoyama's Quirk was a little too flashy in Harry's opinion; he could shoot lasers from his _navel_ believe it or not. That would be a little useless against Shouji and Todoroki, especially if he needed to recharge. The blonde would need to be fast when attacking.

Rikidou's Quirk was little more useful but she didn't think it would help him. It allowed him to increase his strength five-fold, for three minutes. But he needed to consume 10 grams of sugar for this to happen.

The witch blinked, looking away from the screen for a moment.

"Good work, Mo-chan." Harry said when she noticed the girl entering the room along the others missing students.

She saw Shinsou smirking at Denki and Kirishima who glared at him. Harry rolled her eyes. _Boys!_

"T-Thank you, Hari-chan." Momo gave him a pleased smile. "You were also incredibly. Your control over the situation was exceptional! I hope come up with plans like yours in the future!"

Harry and Shinsou blinked at how excited and impressed she looked.

"I'm glad you liked it?" Harry was a little unsure.

Was her prank that good? Did the others liked her tormenting Bakugou?

Ugh. Speaking of the devil, he was glaring at her again.

 _I think I found the Malfoy of this dimension_ , Harry thought with humor. She had missed a self-proclaimed rival to mess around with.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Her father called out making them looking at him. "READY? ONE! TWO! THREE! GO!"

Harry watched Todoroki and Shouji entered the building. They were the heroes in this exercise while Aoyama and Rikidou were in the room with missile, taking their positions as villains and waiting for their opponents.

The red and white haired boy said something to his partner and next thing they all knew, Todoroki touched the wall and the _entire_ building was covered in ice. Poor Aoyama and Rikidou hadn't stood a chance; they were nothing but statues.

Todoroki walked calmly to the room where the missile was and touched it before using his a small portion of his fire side to melt all the ice.

Harry blinked several times in shock.

"That was anticlimactic." Harry muttered in amazement.

Everyone else could just stare at the screen and nod.

All Might shook himself of his shock and cleared his throat, "HEROES WIN!"

Harry looked at Izuku was writing in notebook. Where did the boy even keep that? She didn't see any pocket in his hero gear.

"Now is your turn, Izu-chan!" She grinned. "Do your best out there!"

Shinsou gave him a thumbs up, "Good lucky."

The boy froze and turned to look at them with a expression that made him look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Eh…?"

 **00**

Izuku was panicking.

Even with all encouraging words from Hari and Shinsou, he was panicking. It was impossible to not doubt himself. Tokoyami and Iida were really powerful and talented and didn't know if he could fight against them. How does one even fight someone with control over darkness and someone who has a Quirk that makes them extremely fast?

"Deku?"

Izuku stopped trying to tear his hair apart to look at Ochako. The brown haired girl gave him a smile.

"Don't worry! We can do it together!" She said with a fist bump.

Oh… Oh yeah. Izuku took a deep breath. Ochako was there with him. He didn't need to do this alone. He just needed to stay calm and use the rest of the time they had before the start of the exercise to think about a strategy.

Izuku places a hand on his chin and closed his eyes in thought.

Tokoyami had his shadow and Iida had speed while Izuku and Ochako had… His eyes snapped open and a confident smile formed in his face. He knew what to do!

"Ochako!" Izuku looked at the girl who straightened her back to look at him with attention. "I have a plan."

 **00**

"Ah…" Harry smiled fondly as she watched Izuku muttered something to Ochako who was nodding along every word that came out of his mouth, "Izu-kun has a plan."

Shinsou folded his arms, "I would be surprised if he didn't have a plan."

She rested her chin in the palm of her hand to watch her green eyed friend.

"I wonder if it will be enough for them to win…"

"You think they can lose?" Shinsou raised a brow.

She spared a quick glance in his direction, "Against Iida and Yami-chan? Definitely. There is a high possibility of this happening."

"Why?" Momo asked curiously. Harry had almost forgot that the girl was there. She was so silent.

"Yami-chan and Iida know more Izu-chan than he thinks." The witch said, her sharp eyes moving to stare at the duo of temporary villains. "Izu-chan is not the only one good in making analysis and using it to his advantage."

And the belief of the contrary could be what will cause his defeat. Izuku needed to expect the unexpected.

With a sigh she watched Izuku and Ochako going in different directions and it wasn't too difficult for her to understand what Izuku's plan was, especially when one thought about qhere he was running to and by the satisfied glint in Tokoyami's eyes, the shadow user also knew what the green eyed boy wanted to do.

Harry saw her father purse his lips a little. Izuku still had a long way to go and maybe they also needed to train him in more than just controlling One for All.

She turned to see to Ochako using her Quirk to float over Iida and get to the missile he was guarding. What the girl, and Izuku, hadn't expected was for Iida to use a wall to help him jump high enough to catch her and then tie her down.

"OCHAKO IS OUT!" All Might announced.

Harry shook her head.

They were going to loose. Poor Izuku. He was going to be frustrated with himself.

 **00**

Izuku walked beside Ochako through the corridors of the building they were using for this exercise.

His plan was very simple. He would distract Tokoyami, bringing the boy away from the missile and use any source of light to weaken the boy before using his Quirk to knock him out. Meanwhile, Ochako would be dealing with Iida. All she needed to do was stay in the air and then reach the missile. Iida couldn't jump too high so he won't be able to reach Ochako.

The plan was actually too simple in his opinion, but Izuku thought that was made it more effective.

He looked around with narrowed eyes.

There was no sight of Tokoyami or Iida ye – Izuku yelped as a hand made of shadow almost grabbed him. He jumped back and glared as Tokoyami stapped out of the shadows, his shadow companion hovering next to him.

"Deku? Are you alright?" Ochako asked him, never taking her eyes from Tokoyami who staring at them.

"Don't worry." Izuku told her, "Just follow the plan!"

She nodded, "Right!"

Tokoyami lunged at them and Izuku almost smirked. Taking a deep breath, Izuku used One for All to punch the wall beside him, gathering a chunk of stone and crushing it before he threw the stone's remains in Tokoyami's eyes.

Izuku started running in the opposite direction of where the missile was being guarded while Ochako started in its direction.

Like he had predicted, after Tokoyami cleaned his eyes, the bird headed boy decided to follow Izuku. Tokoyami more likely thought that Iida would be capable of dealing with Ochako.

Izuku was almost captured several times by Dark Shadow and Tokoyami but he soon found himself grinning when he saw the room he had been looking for.

The only light in the building came from outside so there wasn't much. But he had found a certain room which housed the power box of building by using the map All Might gave to them all before the of the exercise.

Izuku gritted his teeth as he dodged a kick from Tokoyami,

"I need to hurry," Izuku raised his arm. Just a little more and –

"OCHAKO IS OUT!" His eyes widened at All Might's voice.

No! How –

"You did exactly what we thought you would." Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow grabbed hold of Izuku's arm, using the green haired boy's distraction to their advantage, "It was rather easy to understand how your mind would have worked to make a plan against us."

After that, there was only darkness.

"VILLAINS WIN!"

 **00**

Standing up, Harry told her father that she would be going to see Izuku. The man nodded at her, telling her to come back in ten minutes or so.

Harry smiled at the Hero and walked out of the surveillance room with Shinsou. They didn't talk as they approached the infirmary and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Harry and Shinsou shared a look. Izuku sounded horrible.

"I hope you're feeling well, Izu-chan." Harry said as she opened the door.

The green haired boy was standing in a corner of the room, staring at his reflection in a mirror. At the sound of her voice, he winced.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled after a moment.

Harry placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow.

"Whatever for?"

He turned around but tried to his best to bot look in her eyes, "I lost – I-It was pathetic!"

"That it was." She nodded. He winced a little more but she wasn't finished, "But no one win every time. You will do better next time."

Shinsou patted his shoulder, "Now you have a idea of what you should or shouldn't do. So cheer up."

Izuku rubbed his eyes and beamed, "Thank you, Hari-chan! Thank you, Shinsou-kun!"

She smirked, "You will win next time because we will start training more and more so today disaster won't happen again."

At the expression in her face, Izuku tried to run but Shinsou blocked his path. The taller boy smiled widely.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Izuku whimpered while the other two cackled.

 **In case anyone want to know, Harry didn't see it but Asui and Tooru team won. I will talk more about their performance in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **PS (Read it only if you want but there's no need to):** _First, I'm pretty sure the grammar here is worse than any other chapter, my mind has been chaotic lately and I couldn't really pay attention to what I was writing, sorry! Also… I plan to update almost all stories before September 24, which is my birthday, but life hadn't been easy in the last weeks (Months really), I lost one of my jobs, I'm hunting for a new job, I'm looking for a new place to live (I will be evicted in almost two months) and the only thing that keeps me calm is writing. Sorry I'm ranting but ugh! I found a interesting site called Ko-fi (ko-fi/cissnei) and if anyone would like to buy me a Coffee there it would really help (At least until I can stabilize my life once more – Danm you Universe. Why do you hate me so?). I do hope I can follow the schedule of updates I created *fingers crossed*… Thabk you for listening/reading my pity party… *sigh*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wiccan**

 **Summary:** _"A true hero is not measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." Zeus, Hercules (1994). FemHarry_.

 **Beta:** _This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the revised version so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, Papa!AllMight (Because he needs his own warning XD), AU, Language, Clichés_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ " _One Thousand and One Nights"_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 5. Yagi for President!**

Before all students of Class-A were sent home, All Might lectured them in what they had done wrong in the exercise and in what aspect they should improve. Her father thrived as he taught them a little about battle strategy and it made Harry to see how relaxed he was. It was rare to see him like that when they weren't home.

Harry walked back home alone since All Might was called by Principal Nedzu for something and her new friends either lived in the opposite direction that she did or they were picked up by their parents (Or in Momo's case, her chauffeur).

She made a stop to buy some fish for dinner and visited a few stores along the way to see if there was something that she wanted. Without her relatives there to take her things away or Ron Weasley being a jealousy prat, Harry found that she liked buying nice things to herself sometimes. It was nice.

Humming to herself, Harry turned a little only to blink when she saw a familiar boy with red and white hair on the other side of the street.

Walking out of the store, completely forgetting about the dress she had been eyeing early, Harry approached the boy. She patted his shoulder making him jump a little before he turned around to look at her with wide eyes.

"Hey, Todoroki-kun, what're you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

Todoroki relaxed when he recognized her. His lips twitched up in a small, almost imperceptible, smile.

"Hello, Yagi-san." He greeted her politely.

"Call me Hari," She said. Harry hated to be called Yagi by her classmates. She wasn't their enemy or rival and it reminded her of the Wizarding World where almost everyone always insisted in calling her _Potter_ as if she didn't have a first name, "So… You're here because…? I thought you lived on the other side of the city."

Todoroki hesitated before he answered her question, "I'm lost."

She pushing her shades up the bridge of her nose so she won't start laughing at the funny expression his face. He was embarrassed enough already.

Harry raised a brow, "Maybe I can help?"

"You live around here?" He asked, taking a piece of paper from his school jacket pocket and handing it to her.

Harry scanned the paper before staring in surprise.

"Er… Why do you need to go to this street?"

Todoroki eyed her curiously, trying to understand why she looked so stunned.

"My… _father_ ," He made a pause, as if the word disgusted him, "just called saying that we moved. That's my new house's address."

Harry blinked rapidly.

"Todoroki-kun."

He nodded, slowly, "Yes?"

"Todoroki-kun," She repeated before grinning widely, "I live on this street. You're my new neighbor!"

This time, he was the one who blinked.

"What…?"

 **00**

Living with Todoroki Enji was a nightmare and having been raised as nothing more than a tool to be used against All Might from the moment he first used his Quirk at five, Shouto saw U.A. as nothing more than a escape route from his own personal hell and a way to rub the fact that he didn't need his left side to be a hero in his father's face.

But then Yagi Hari decided to happen.

 _One day._ It took her one day to turn his life upside down and make him wonder if he could at least try to be a normal teenager when away from home.

And after Yagi – _Hari_ – said that they were neighbors and helped him find his new house, laughing and talking to him as if they had known each other for years, Shouto couldn't help but be confused and it was all the girl fault.

He never had the chance to just be Shouto and she showed him in one single day that he could do just that if he wanted but – But Shouto had no idea of how to do that. He –

Sighing, Shouto turned on his bed, hugging his pillow against his chest.

Even though he had already unpacked all his things, his room still looked a little bare with only the bed, desk and a book shelf. Enji had never been one to let any of his children – especially Shouto – own anything that could "distract" them from their future.

 _Click, click_ – The small tapping sound, as if something was hitting one of his windows made him freeze and turn around slowly.

Whatever he expected to see, it was the grinning Hari.

His eyes widened in surprise as he jumped from his bed, hurrying to the balcony with large steps. He slid the glass door open, gaping when he noticed that the British born girl was leaning against her own balcony.

Her hair was messier than normal and she was wearing grey sweatpants as well a old and large red jersey shirt with golden details. Those seemed to be her favorite colors.

He couldn't see her eyes properly because of her ever present glasses, but Shouto knew she was staring at him with amusement

"Hullo again, neighbor." She rested her chin in the palm of her hands.

"What're you doing?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as low as he could.

"Greeting you while standing on my balcony," The silent _Duh_ was left unsaid.

"You didn't tell me you lived next door." Shouto said, trying to sound nonchalantly as he crossed his arms and rested his back against the wall behind him.

She shrugged, "You never asked where exactly I lived."

And she was right. When Hari walked him to his new house, he had never thought of asking which one of the houses in the neighborhood was hers. His mind had been too distracted with his internal conflicts to even think about that.

"Wanna walk to school tomorrow with Shi-chan and I?" He blinked, not having expected her to make her such question out of blue.

Shouto pursued his lips a little, "Why?"

"Isn't that what friends who live close to one another and go to the same school do?" She frowned as if she couldn't understand why he was so confused.

"I'm your friend?" He asked before he could stop himself.

That made Hari tense. Shouto bit his tongue, not believing he had just asked that to her. He –

"Why would you ask that?" Hari said. He could feel her eyes on him, as if she was trying to solve a puzzle. After a brief pause, she seemed to come up with a answer because she relaxed, "Of course you are. You and the others – You guys are not getting rid of me any time soon."

He couldn't stop his lips from twitching up in a smile.

"Say, Todoroki-kun, did you finish the essay Midnight gave to us? I'm having a few problems…"

"Yes. In what part you need help?"

"Well –"

Shouto sat down on the floor, Hari doing the same on her side as she spoke. He listened to her, nodding here and there before he politely explained what she was doing wrong and what she should correct on her essay.

As he did so, the heterochromatic eyed boy pondered to himself.

He had no idea of how to be a normal teenager much less how to be a friend. But, maybe, with Hari there, he could learn.

 **00**

Harry woke up early than normal that morning. Her father was already in the kitchen making omelets for both of them (which was one of the only things he could cook without the risk of burning their house).

As they talked about their plans for the day (Like the mission Principal Nedzu had asked her father to go to and her what lessons she would have later), Harry eyed Toshinori. She smiled a little when she noticed that the Runes she had given him to help him keep his Quirk permanently were start to have more effect.

Before, all the Runes were doing was strengthening the imprints _One for All_ left in her father DNA's after the man gave the Quirk to Izuku and helping Toshinori stay in his All Might persona for a longer period of time and make it more resistant. But, now, it was Toshinori that was being affected. Little by little, his body was adapting to his Quirk and he was healing completely from his injury because the man was starting to look less like a skeleton. Soon, Harry would be able to take the Runes away because, by then, _One for All_ would be Toshinori's.

"Bye, bye Hari-hime!" Her father hugged her, "Have fun at school!"

Harry merely had time to wave him goodbye before Toshinori changed into All Might and disappeared from view. She shook her head with a smile and walked in direction of the more traditional looking house of the whole neighborhood to wait for Todoroki.

She didn't wait for long. The boy soon stepped out of the house, blinking when he noticed her. Todoroki stared before he did something akin to a smile and nodded at her.

"Where we're going to met Shinsou?" The scarred boy asked as they started walking down the street.

Harry thought about it, "Not too far from here. He stayed at his Aunt's house last night."

At least that was what the red eyed boy had told her yesterday as they walked home from U.A. Apparently, his house was undergoing a few changes.

"Morning, Hari-chan." Shinsou blinked as he noticed Todoroki walking beside her, "Yo, Todoroki." He waved one of his hands.

Todoroki seemed a little uncertain if Harry was translating the look in his eyes right. But he still greeted Shinsou.

It was rather peaceful day and Harry found herself enjoying the almost familiar dreary cold morning. This type of weather reminded her of Hogwarts, mostly of those mornings she would lazy about with her friends. It was in moments like this that they would forget all their problems.

 _I wonder how they are doing?_ Harry thought, looking down for a moment, _I hope they are all fine._

"What's going on?" Shinsou asked.

Harry's head snapped forward to see what he was talking about. Immediately, she felt her stomach turn and she pursued her lips in displeasure.

"Reporters," Todoroki frowned.

" _Great_ …" The green eyed girl muttered sarcastically.

Harry narrowed her eyes as she stared at the herd of reporters that were making an commotion at the entrance Yuuei.

If there was one thing that Harry hated with fervor, it was the vultures known as reporters. Not that anyone could blame her. Especially not after the Daily Prophet kept dragging her name in the mud and calling her derogatory names just because they were afraid to believe in her when she said that Voldemort was alive.

Half of her problems in fifth year had been originated from those articles the Daily Prophet had written about her.

Harry didn't know if the reports in this world where like the ones from her home world but she really didn't want to find out.

Scanning the entrance, she recognized some of the students the vultures had accosted for an interview. They all wanted to know about one man though – All Might.

"Poor Izu-chan," Harry said as they approached the gate, "He looks like he is going to faint."

Said green haired boy had been one of the students being interviewed. He was trembling, stuttering as he tried to answer their questions about what he thought of All Might's teaching and what he thought of the man himself. There were others there like Uraraka, whose short and nervous answer didn't satisfy the vultures not even a little bit, or Iida, whose enthusiast lecture like answer was the perfect repellent against the reporters who were looking like they wanted a excuse to get away from the dark haired boy.

"Hey, isn't that Endeavor's kid?!" One of the vultures yelled, pointing at Todoroki who tensed.

Something in Harry's mind clicked and she finally understood why the mismatched haired boy seemed so awkward when interacting with others.

Toshinori had spoken about Endeavor before. Her father saw the No. 2 Hero as a great comrade but both Gran Torino and Sir Nighteye (Her father's old mentor and former sidekick respectively) had a different view from the man.

As much as Harry loved and respected Toshinori, the man always saw good in everyone and that made him blind sometimes. The blonde thought of Endeavor as a friend. But Gran Torino and Sir Nighteye made sure to inform her that Endeavor wasn't a good man (A good hero _yes_. A good man _no_ ). He was arrogant and his goal in life was to best her father; he would do anything to archive this goal and gain power to be the best.

Harry hated to think how living in the same roof as Endeavor could have affected Todoroki. Much less how being compared to someone so despicable could have affected his growth.

Gritting her teeth as a group of vultures ran to start questioning Todoroki, Harry waved one of her hands. There was a invisible wave of magic and –

 _BOOM!_ Every camera and microphone exploded.

"W-What happened?!"

"My camera!"

Harry smirked as the vultures started screaming and crying for their destroyed equipment. Todoroki relaxed and smiled thankfully at her.

Shinsou whistled, giving her a high five.

"Nice." He smirked.

Harry playfully threw her imaginary long hair over her shoulder, "Thank you."

She wished she had known how to do something like that with Rita Skeeter's bloody Quill back in her Fourth Year at Hogwarts. It would have been so much to watch the bug Animagus cry over that thing.

The trio walked past the gates where Aizawa had been standing, looking bored as some of the reporters insulted his appearance. Harry waved to the dark haired man who nodded in her direction; a approving glint in his eyes as he looked at the destroyed equipment.

The Pro Hero checked to see if any other student was still out of the gates before he turned around and walked away from the reporters. One reporter, a woman with red hair held in a ponytail tried to follow Aizawa only to scream when the gates closed in her face.

The _Yuuei Barrier_ , as the reporters started to call the gates more or less a decade ago, were one of the reasons U.A was seen as a impenetrable fort as well as the safest hero schools in Asia. The whole school grounds was filled with sensors similar to the ones in the gates and unless you had a student ID, a faculty ID or a special permission entry ID, those sensors would flare up automatically and trap you.

Harry thought that it was rather similar to the wards around Hogwarts. And that was a problem since everyone always thought that Hogwarts was impenetrable and Harry knew first hand that was far from the true; at least by the time she started her first year there.

"Sheherazado." Harry blinked, finally noticing that she had been staring. Turning, she saw Aizawa standing between the boys and looking at her with narrowed eyes, "Come. Class will start in a few minutes."

Slowly, she nodded. Harry grinned at the boys when they sent questioning looks in her direction and looked over her shoulder to glance at the gates one more time.

The witch frowned, rubbing her arms as she felt a shiver run through her body.

Harry hoped she was wrong, but something told her that _impenetrable_ wasn't something that would be used to describe Yuuei for much longer.

 **00**

Harry was playing hangman with Shinsou as Aizawa finished the roll call. The class was uncharacteristically silent, everyone having learned already that all teachers at Yuuei were surprising strict and that there was time for everything. If they didn't want to get in trouble then it was better to stay in silence or talk in rushed tones without disrupting their lessons.

After Momo was called, Harry turned her attention to Aizawa placed the list with their names aside and took out two stacks of papers, drooping them on his desk.

"I hope you have rested from yesterday's battle trial," Aizawa said dryly, "I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluation as well watching the footages of all of your indoor exercises yesterday."

Harry noticed that some of her classmates winced a little at the reminder of the exercise. Bakugou, especially, looked like he was ready to explode.

Aizawa made a motion to the papers, "I have here both mine and All Might's notes regarding the exercise as well your individual performance. So study it." He waited to see if they all understood before he continued, "The class president will be passing the papers –"

Iida raised one of his hands, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Aizawa-sensei, sir! We don't have a class president!"

Aizawa glared at the boy who started to look a little nervous,

"If I may finish." Iida hunched his shoulders, dropping his head in shame. Uraraka patted his shoulder and tried to cheer him up while Aizawa scanned the room lazily, "The class president will be passing the papers _after_ one is chosen."

There was a moment of silence before most of her classmates cheered.

"FINALLY SOMETHING SCHOOL-LIKE!"

Harry snorted. She couldn't blame them for their reactions. Even with lessons like History or English, U.A was far from being a normal school. Especially when one had teachers like Aizawa and the other Pro-Heroes.

Aside from a small group (that being Harry, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Shinsou, Momo and Iida), everyone raised their hands to nominate themselves. Even Izuku and Bakugou showed their desire to be class president.

Iida stood up from his chair, hitting it to call everyone attention to him,

"Be quiet!" Harry snorted when she saw the expression in the boy's face. It was remarkable like Hermione's _Lecture Face_. "This is a task laden with responsibility where you must carry and pull everyone else's weight. Just because you would like to do it, doesn't mean you can! It is a holy office that requires the great esteem and trust of those around you. The only truly worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people. Which is why we must settle it by a vote."

Asui turned in her chair to look at the tall boy, "It is still too early to have developed any trust in each other."

Kirishima nodded while making a motion with his hand. "And everyone will just vote for themselves."

"Why do you think we had that exercise yesterday?" Harry asked making everyone look at her. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she ignored their confusion and looked at Aizawa, "Isn't that right?"

The man nodded, "Sheherazado is right." Harry twitched at the name, "One of the reasons you had the indoor exercise yesterday was so that you could learn more about each other Quirk and personality as well how well every single one of you work in teams. I don't want you nominating yourself." He warned, "I want you to think about who showed the greatest potential yesterday to be class president."

Harry nodded to herself. She had thought it would be something like this. This was the Department of Heroics and not General Education so the class president would more likely be the leader if the situation demanded it instead of someone who just did a few tasks here and there.

"You can't nominate yourself," Aizawa said, causing some of her classmates to groan. He looked at Harry who frowned. Nothing good ever came from that look; at least not nothing good to her. "Sheherazado do your thing." The man muttered as he slid inside his yellow sleeping bag.

It wasn't difficult for her to understand what he wanted. With a sigh, she stood up, grumbling to herself.

"Lazy old man," Harry glared at the blackboard, looking for something. After she found the chalk she wanted, Harry started placing a few spells on it, her hand glowing a variety of colors.

Kaminari blinked eyes, scratching his head as he tried to understand what she was doing.

"Er – What are you doing Yagi?" He asked.

"This," She let go of the chalk that started floating, "I nominate Momo."

Said girl blushed as she jumped in her seat a little. She hadn't expected this.

Someone gasped as the chalk started moving on its on, writing Momo's name on the board with a _I_ beside it.

"Cool!" Hanta, a plain black haired boy, grinned.

Momo raised a shaking hand, still surprised from early, "I would like to nominate Yagi-chan."

Harry gapped, _What?_

As the chalk wrote her name, Shinsou smirked making Harry narrow her eyes at her friend.

 _He won't dare_ , The last thing Harry wanted was the responsibility of being 1-A's leader. But then again, it wasn't like the Universe cared about what she wanted.

"I vote for Hari-chan." The red eyed boy said, ignoring the glare sent in his way.

And it continued like that; they would say a name and the Charmed chalk wrote it in the blackboard. There were other nominations (Like Uraraka who nominated Izuku who looked like a tomato) as well votes written down and, in the end, the result was:

 **Yagi Sheherazado –** _VII_

 **Todoroki Shouto –** _V_

 **Yaoyorozu Momo –** _III_

 **Midoriya Izuku –** _III_

 **Others –** _I_ **(** Each **)**

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DEKU HAS THREE FUCKING VOTES?!"

"Ah, should have known Yagi and Todoroki would win."

"Well, they are the strongest in our class."

Harry wasn't listening to a single word that was being said. All she could do was stare. Pinching the bridge of nose, she sighed in defeat before walking to standing next to Todoroki in front of the classroom.

"The class president is Sheherazado. Vice-president is Todoroki." Aizawa said as he started to write on the blackboard.

Harry narrowed her eyes at Aizawa. The man sounded almost cheerfully and if she knew him like she thought she did then the witch was pretty sure that the lazy prat was just happy that most of his duties had been shoved on someone else shoulders.

"Sheherazado." He looked at her over his shoulder. "The papers."

Glaring, Harry walked to Aizawa's desk before she made a pause. Thinking about it for a moment, she smirked. Snapping her fingers, the witch sent a smug look at the black haired man who didn't look too happy when the papers started to distribute themselves.

"Who's lazy now?" Aizawa grumbled.

Harry blew a raspberry.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **HP WORLD TIMELINE!**

 **July 31, 1980 –** _Scheherazade "Harry" Potter is born._

 **October 31, 1981 –** _James and Lily Potter are murdered._

 **November 1, 1981 –** _Harry is left in the Dursleys' doorstep._

 **June 24, 1988 –** _Harry gets her first Hogwarts letter._

 **July 31, 1988 –** _Harry goes to Diagon Alley. Harry is 8 Years Old._

 **September 1, 1988 –** _Hogwarts Sorting_

 **September 2, 1988 –** _Harry's First Year Starts_

 **July 31, 1992 –** _Harry is 12 Years Old_

 **September 1, 1992 –** _Harry's Fifth Year Starts_

 **June 18, 1993 –** _Harry falls through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries_

 **BHA WORLD TIMELINE!**

 **June 10, 1981 –** _Yagi Toshinori is born_

 **November 8, 1987 –** _Aizawa Shouta is born_

 **February 3, 1989 –** _No. 13 is born_

 **January 11, 2002 –** _Todoroki Shouto is born_

 **February 12, 2002 –** _Asui Tsuyu is born_

 **April 20, 2002 –** _Bakugou Katsuki is born_

 **July 1, 2002 –** _Shinsou Hitoshi is born_

 **July 15, 2002 –** _Midoriya Izuku is born_

 **August 22, 2002 –** _Iida Tenya is born_

 **September 23, 2002 –** _Yaoyorozu Momo is born_

 **October 30, 2002 –** _Tokoyami Fumikage is born_

 **December 27, 2002 –** _Uraraka Ochako is born_

 **June 18, 2015 –** _Harry finds herself in the BHA World and meets All Might_

 **July 31, 2015 –** _Harry is 13 Years Old_

 **April 12, 2016 –** _Midoriya Izuku meets All Might_

 **April 13, 2016 –** _Izuku meets Harry_ **(** Story Starts **)**

 **February 26, 2017 –** _U.A. Entrance Exam_

 **April 10, 2017 –** _Quirk Apprehension Test_ **(** It is Saturday, it replaced the usual Opening Ceremony **)**

 **April 11, 2017 –** _Battle Trial_ **(** Monday **)** _. Harry and Todoroki learn they are neighbors._

 **April 12, 2017 –** _Election for Class President._


	6. Chapter 6

**Wiccan**

 **Summary:** _"A true hero is not measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." Zeus, Hercules (1994). FemHarry_.

 **Beta:** _This chapter wasn't beta'ed/corrected. I will be replacing this later after I get the revised version so I hope my ridiculous mistakes won't bother you too much_

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, Papa!AllMight (Because he needs his own warning XD), AU, Language, Clichés_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ " _One Thousand and One Nights"_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 6. Interruption After Interruption!**

After all excitement with the "election", it didn't take long before it was lunch time.

Harry and Todoroki barely touched their food, they sat side by side, their heads down as they muttered to themselves about their knew duties and who they should pick up for Class Secretary.

Tokoyami and Momo were talking about they had read while Shinsou kept staring at the witch and the mismatched eyed boy before scanning his surroundings with a little bit of dread, as if he expected someone to jump on them and strangle him for letting Harry so close to the other boy (Meanwhile, not too far from there, All Might sneezed).

"H-Hey, Hari-chan," Shinsou licked his dry lips, "Maybe you and Todoroki could make a pause to eat something."

The duo looked up to blink at him.

Momo turned her attention away from Tokoyami and smiled, "I have to agree, you'll need as much energy as possible for our next lesson."

Only Tokoyami noticed when Shinsou sighed in relief when Harry and Todoroki nodded. The bird-headed teen snorted, munching on his Takoyaki.

Harry knitted her brows in thought, taking a slice of cheese pizza from her plate, "What do we have next?"

"Stealth, Trap Making and Capture Training with Edgeshot." Todoroki said, taking a slip of his miso soup.

As one, the five teens shivered. Edgeshot was a great hero and a very zen-like guy but his teaching methods could be a little questionable and extreme sometimes. They could still feel the pain from his last lesson.

"At least it will be interesting…?" Harry said meekly.

Shinsou gave her a dry look, "We have double STC today."

"We're going to die." The witch despaired, dramatically sobbing loudly.

Momo reached to pat her hand while Tokoyami closed his eyes solemnly.

"We will die fighting." He said.

Todoroki deadpanned, "And with honor." He said, trying to imitate the voice of their ninja-themed teacher. For the man, everything was about honor. Honestly, his hero costume should have been based on Samurai.

There was a moment of silence between them before they snorted. Soon, they were all laughing.

Unfortunately, their happiness was abruptly interrupted by the school's sirens blared. Harry, recognizing the sound, immediately stood up causing her chair to fall back.

" **SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN!"** A mechanical voice echoed through the pavilion, " **ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY IN A ORDERLY FASHION!** "

Her friends looked around, looking just as confused as the other first years, and stared at the older students ran around in panic, trying to reach the closest exit to them.

"What does security level 3 means?!" Momo had to yell so they would be able to listen to her.

"Must be something serious." Tokoyami muttered.

Harry's lips turned down, "It is. Level 3 means that someone has taken down the Yuuei Barrier and infiltrated the school."

 _So much for the barrier being impenetrable_ , the witch thought, jumping over the table so she would take a better look around the pavilion. She straightened her back and her fingers twitched.

"What do we do?" Shinsou asked, looking up at her.

 _What do we do indeed…_ Harry narrowed her eyes, trying to come up with a plan before nodding to herself.

"Todoroki-kun," He looked at her, "Can use your ice to trap everyone? They have to stop moving or someone is going to get hurt."

The boy stared for a second before he nodded and moved his foot a little. Ice moved from under it and toward the four exits points. Harry waited until everyone was glued to the floor with the ice to see if they would finally calm down but when that only seemed to cause more panic, she decided to take a page out of Dumbledore's book.

She raised a finger up and shot three bright and loud purple firecrackers which exploded before they reached the ceiling. There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes.

The raven haired witch didn't even blink, standing calmly as if there was nothing wrong. The worse thing to do in this type of situation was to show how nervous she was feeling at being the center of their attention.

"Class Presidents and Vice-Presidents," The silence was so absolute that her voice echoed like thunder through the pavilion, "Collect your classmates. We'll stay here until one of the teachers come for us. We have no idea if there're villains inside the school and running through the corridors like headless chickens will ended up with someone getting hurt or taken hostage."

Todoroki, noticing that no one would be panicking or moving any time soon, started to melt the ice.

"Separate in groups; first years to the right, second years in the middle and third years to left."

Harry was starting to feel a little of nostalgia hitting her. Standing there and shouting orders reminded her of the DA (Which meant Defense Association despise what Umbridge had thought).

She continued speaking, "After that, we'll start organizing a defense in case whoever invaded the school decides to come for us."

No one moved a muscle, staring at her as if they were trying to process everything that she had just said. A moment later, a blonde boy who reminded her a little of Malfoy but with darker hair snarled from the group that tried to escape by using the fourth exit in the far right of the pavilion.

"Who do you think you're to tell me what to do?!"

Harry stare at the Malfoy wannabe, "I'm the only one using my head at the moment and trying to keep all of us safe from whoever that invaded the school." She stated, "Why? Do you think _you_ have a better idea?"

A orange haired girl hit the boy on the back of his head and smiled apologetic, "Ignore him, please. – Class 1-B with me!" The girl called out, dragging the boy with her as she walked to the side and formed a line along her classmates.

The girl's actions caused a domino effect. Harry crossed her arms and scanned every face in the crowd as everyone started forming lines for every class. Todoroki had taken control of their own class and Harry saw that her friends had also joined the Class 1-A line.

By the corner of her eyes, Harry saw Lunch Rush and the others members of the kitchens staff stand in a corner of the room, looking amused and eager to hear what she had to say. The witch was the only one who wasn't in a line.

"Ok, pay attention because I won't repeat the plan more than one time." She grinned.

It was time to see if she had learned anything useful after all those surprise attacks she had seen back in her old world.

 _Oh, this will be fun_ , She grinned.

 **00**

Principal Nedzu clasped his paws behind his back as he stared at the _melted_ barrier. The defense that had protected U.A. for years now had been rendered useless in question of seconds and neither him nor any of the teachers could understand what type of Quirk could have caused this and _why_?

"The press is finally gone," He heard Vlad King sigh as the grey haired man walked toward Nedzu and the other teachers surrounding the barrier. "Danm those bloodsuckers."

The bulky man had a annoyed look on his face. He was sneering, showing a little more of his prominent lower canine teeth and the large X shaped scar on the left side of his face, just under his left eye, made the Pro-Hero look more intimidating than normal.

"Here, here..." Midnight, a curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes, muttered as she stepped beside him.

Nedzu didn't even look back at the duo.

"Did any of them see anything?" The principal asked.

When they had all come to confront whoever had taken down the barrier, they had all come face to face to the reporters that had been almost camping in front of the school since early that morning.

None of the teachers had been happy to have to deal with them and they ended going by lucky to see who would be the unfortunate souls that would get the job of interrogating and sending the reporters away. In the end, poor Midnight and Vlad King got the job much to their despair.

Midnight shook her head at the Principal's question, "Not on my end."

Vlad King crossed his arms, a dark look appearing on his face.

"They had all been ready to leave when they heard the sound of melting. When they turned around or got out of their vans to see what was going on, they found the barrier being destroyed," He narrowed his blood red eyes, "From the _inside out_."

One of the teachers cursed.

Nedzu hummed, his mind already coming up with different scenarios, "So some evildoers were able to enter the school without being detected and instigated this whole affair…"

"But why would they even do that?" Another teacher muttered, "Just to cause panic?"

Snipe, a tall man wearing a cowboy inspired costume, tipped his hat, "No, there must be something else… Why not announce yourself and brag about being able to take the barrier down?"

"Indeed." Nedzu nodded, "However, what we should be asking ourselves is; what do they intend to now that they know that it isn't difficult for them to infiltrate our school?"

A tense silence followed his words which was only broken when they all started hearing screams. Nedzu and the others turned around only to see the tall and feral looking Lifestyle Guidance Councilor running in their direction as fast as he could.

When he finally stopped, Hound Dog took a second to breathe before he looked down into the Principal's eyes.

"At least 75% percent of our students are missing!" The blonde's eyes were wide in panic, "I checked all classes! Someone of them are empty and others are missing more than ten students!"

More than one teacher cursed, others tensed and looked ready to fight. Soon, they started screaming at Hound Dog, as if that would help them find their missing students.

Nedzu raised one of his paws, making a motion for them all to quiet as he thought.

The barrier had been taken down a few minutes ago; while it was the lunch break. That meant that the students who were inside their classroom were those who didn't eat in the school's pavilion so…

Nedzu nodded to himself and moved forward.

"P-Principal?" Present Mic was hesitant. The blonde shared a look with some of the other teachers.

The little Principal didn't answer. Instead, he started walking in direction of the outside entrance of the school pavilion.

"Snipe." He called as he stopped in front of the uncharacteristically closed doors.

The man nodded and tried to push it open.

The doors didn't move.

"Present Mic, would you please –" Nedzu and the others stepped back as he made a motion to the doors.

"On it boss!" The exuberant man gave the Principal's a thumbs up, moving to stand in front of the doors. He took a deep breath, pressing his directional speakers, and _yelled_. When the doors didn't do more than shake, the man narrowed his eyes and tried harder.

Nedzu waited until the doors were pushed open, falling to the floor with a loud _THUMP!_ and walked past Present Mic. He was followed by the still tense teachers who looked ready to defend any student if necessary.

Not that their students needed such thing.

Nedzu laughed while the teachers blinked; bewildered and stunned. Their students blinked back and stared. They never relaxed though.

His smile widened.

The students had blocked all four exits with chairs and desks as using Quirks that would be suited to make it difficult for anyone to enter. With the rest of the tables and chairs, they had created barrages as if they were in middle of a war zone.

Nedzu mentally applauded them all as he noticed hoe they had arranged the whole thing.

The Third and Second Years from the Department of Heroics made the first line of defense. Behind them, stood the Third and Second Years from the Department of Support. Then there were the First Years from the Department of Heroics and the Department of Support that seemed to have the job to be the shield to the members of the Department of Management and the Department of General Education. Those students, however, weren't defenseless; the students from the Department of Support seemed to have found ways to create weapons for them from things that they had found inside the pavilion. Lunch Rush and the other members of the staff were standing in specific points around the students so they could help them when and if necessary.

There was one more thing.

"You guys –" Midnight tried to step forward but Snipe held her back. He had noticed the same thing as Nedzu.

"Yagi-chan," He called out cheerfully, "Could you please lower your shield?"

The raven haired girl, who was standing over a table looked into his eyes and smirked, raising a brow.

"What shield?" Vlad King muttered, "I don't see anything."

Nedzu saw a can of soda on the floor and grabbed it. To answer the teacher's question, he threw it forward.

Midnight wasn't the only one who paled when the can turned into disintegrated and turned into ashes in front of them.

"Yagi-chan." He called once more.

The girl tilted her head, "And why should I take it down? How do I know if you're truly who you seem to be?"

 _Smart girl_ , he chuckled.

Several students voiced their agreement. Nedzu heard some of them muttering something about how they could very well be villains.

"Your father name is Toshinori, he works as a teacher here at U.A."

The girl blinked and nodded. The invisible barrier pulsed blue and orange, looking now like a transparent glass wall surrounding the students. The wall cracked and fell apart until there was no longer a sign of it; as if it had never had been there in the first place.

Half of the students sighed with relief while the others immediately ran in their direction.

"How was the school barrier taken down?!"

"Was it villains?!"

"Did someone get hurt?!"

"Listeners call down!" Rumbled Present Mic, "Walk back to your classrooms _calmly_ and your homeroom teacher will soon come to talk to you."

As the homeroom teachers gathered their respective students, Nedzu focused his attention on Yagi Hari. The girl was smiling nervously as Lunch Rush prized her for her quick thinking. Her classmates were surrounding; joking and laughing at their great Class President.

He rubbed his chin.

 _You're truly a interesting one aren't you, Yagi-chan?_ He stared at the ashes that had once been a soda can, _I wonder what type of secrets you and All Might hide about your Quirk…_

He cackled.

 _I can't wait to find out._

 **00**

The day after the invasion, Harry knew that something was wrong no matter how normal the teachers tried to act. The fact that her father changed the subject every time she tried asking him about did nothing but make Harry more suspicious than she already was.

The witch hated it when people hide things. She had learned her lesson with the Order and knew that nothing good came from holding back information from those you're trying to protect.

Unfortunately, there was nothing that she could do. No. That was a lie – There was something but she would only resort to mind reading if there was absolutely no other choice.

"Now... For today's Basic Hero Training," Aizawa spoke, sounding uninterested as always, "This time All Might, myself and one other will supervise –"

Iida interrupted him, raising his hand as high as he could,

"Sir, what would we do in this class exactly?"

"He said _this time..._ " She heard Izuku mutter under his breath, "So it's a special class…?"

Harry rested her chin against the palm of her hand and shared a curious but cautious look with Shinsou. Like everyone else, they also wanted to learn what this class was about but for three teachers, one of them being _her father_ , to be present meant that they expected trouble from the _villain_ kind.

Aizawa's eyebrow twitched, "We'll be preparing you for disasters relief; from fires to floods." Aizawa said, "In other words, it's _Rescue Training_."

Kaminari whistled, "Sounds like another rough day for us."

"Right!" Ashido, the pink skinned girl who sat next to him, nodded.

The red haired Kirishima, who sat behind Kaminari, hit his friend's shoulder lightly, "Come on! This is what a Hero is all about!" His grin was full of teeth, "I'm all pumped!"

"I'll be right at home in a flood, ribbit." Asui stated, her eyes a little bright at the thought.

Aizawa's eyebrow twitched again as he glared at the four, "Hey, I'm not done." He said, annoyed.

Harry snorted when they cowered under his glare.

Aizawa nodded and there was the familiar static of the indentations on the wall. Harry looked at the shelves with their costumes before turning her attention back to the dark haired man.

"It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes as some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity." He looked at every single one of them, "The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all." Aizawa started walking out of the room, "Get ready. I'll be waiting outside."

Several students cheered as they stood up quickly. They wanted to go as soon as possible. Harry looked at the case with her costume with a thoughtful expression, her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Is it just me or do you also feel like something is going to go wrong?" Shinsou asked as he approached her.

Harry looked at her partner in crime, sighing.

"No. It isn't just you."

 _I only hope we're wrong_ , the green eyed witch thought, pushing her shades up as she walked with her friends toward the changing room.

Knowing her lucky, things would go wrong one or another no matter how much she wished otherwise.

 **00**

"Hari-chan, do you have any threes?"

"No, Mo-chan, go fish."

Izuku smiled a little as he watched Hari, Yaoyorozu, Shinsou, Todoroki and Tokoyami play the card-game the British girl had taught them. They were sitting around a mahogany table that Hari had conjured much to Iida despair (And the amusement and awe of the others).

He sighed.

Izuku wished he was brave enough to ask them if he could play too. It looked like fun.

"I say whatever come to my mind," Asui, who was sitting beside him said suddenly. He turned his head to look at her, "Midoriya-chan?"

He shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable at how she was looking at him.

"Y-Yes, Asui-san?"

"Call me Tsuyu-chan." The green haired boy nodded but he didn't think he could do such thing, "Your Quirk reminds me of All Might's." The frog-girl stated as if it was a fact.

Izuku paled.

"W-What?! _Me?_ Having a Quirk similar to A-All -Might?! Hahaha! N-No way!" He couldn't stop after he started. Izuku just kept babbling his denial of the long haired girl's observations.

Thankfully, Hari took pity on the poor boy before he ended saying something that he would come to regret.

"Although similar since both Quirks are Augmentation Type, their Quirks are different." Those sitting around him looked in her direction.

Hari was shuffling her deck of cards much like she did before reading someone future with her Tarot cards and titled her head.

"All Might's Quirk, for one, doesn't hurt him when he uses it."

Uraraka tapped her chin, looking thoughtful, "That's right! Deku ended shattering both his legs and one arm when he saved me in the entrance exam," She nodded to herself, "And he also broke his finger in Quirk Assessment Test."

Izuku blushed when his classmates looked him. Before anyone could say anything about that though, Hari spoke;

"All Might's Quirk also lets him take a second form so to speak, making it possible for him to walk around as a civilian without any problem."

Kirishima gaped, "How do you even know that?!"

"My Dad works for All Might." Hari said proudly, as if her father wasn't All Might himself.

Shinsou snorted before yelping, rubbing his cheek that started to gain a red blush as if someone had just pinched him. By the look Hari gave him, she had done something.

"Your father works for All Might!" Ashido squealed. "Why did you never say anything about it?"

Hari raised a brow, "Why would I? No one asked me what my dad did for work. Well, aside from Mo-chan."

Said girl nodded seriously.

And just like how Hari predicted when she decided to help him, their classmates started asking question after question about All Might. She answered what she could, giving a few vague details and half-truths. Soon, the subject changed and everyone started talking about their parents' jobs and, before they knew it, the bus reached their destination.

"Wow!" Jirou gaped, the short black haired girl gaped as they stepped out of the bus.

Hagakure nodded, or at least that was what he thought the invisible girl was doing, "This place is huge!"

"Where're we?" Hanta asked to Ojiro who shrugged.

Izuku didn't pay much attention to the rest of the comments. He stared at the dome-shaped building composed of eight main sections. It was incredibly!

"That's the USJ." Hari said to Shinsou.

"Universal Studios Japan?" The boy raised a brow.

The British girl deadpanned, "Unforeseen Simulation Joint. It was created a few years ago from what I heard from dad." She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear in case they were also interested to know. Hari then started to explain about the USJ and all the zones inside it.

Aizawa didn't see bothered by the fact that she was literally teaching in his place, he merely kept walking.

They passed by a large blue gate and stopped in front of a man wearing a astronaut like outfit. The Pro-Hero waved to Hari who waved back and Izuku stared, trying to remember where he had seen this man's before.

"Ah!" Izuku exclaimed when he finally recognized the hero. He couldn't it took him so long, "It's the space hero, Thirteen!"

Uraraka squealed beside him, jumping up and down. The girl could barely contain her excitement at seeing one of her favorite heroes.

Aizawa walked to stand in front of his fellow teacher, "Thirteen, where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here."

Thirteen rubbed the back of his helmet, "About that, senpai... He'll be a little late. He called saying that we should start without him…"

Izuku frowned, feeling a little apprehensive as to why All Might would be late for their lesson. Most pf his classmates looked a little disappointed but he blinked a little when he noticed that Hari seemed unconcerned and relaxed. The girl, noticing his look, turned in his direction and smiled. Izuku smiled back and turned his attention back to Thirteen who was now talking about the importance of them learning how to control their Quirks and how dangerous certain Quirks could be.

After the other finished his inspiration speech, Aizawa gave a step forward.

"Well, then – Lets get start –" He was interrupted.

"Move." Hari said, "Move out of the way."

Everyone looked at her as if she had lost her mind. The girl was tense and Izuku could see her fingers glowing one color to another over and over again.

Before anyone could ask her what was the problem, Aizawa growled as he followed her line of sight to see a disturbance in the air, as if something was changing at that point.

Izuku felt a shiver run down his spine and his body shook as a dark purple fog appeared at that point until there was a fog made portal there.

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

"Maybe it's part of the exercise?"

Hari hissed like the snakes she could speak to as a hand came out of the portal followed by a – A –

The green eyed boy wasn't the only one feeling sick at the sight of the tall man with fourteen disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face wearing black pants, a black V-neck shirt that exposed his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. Behind him there was a small army of what could only be –

"Those are villains!" Aizawa shouted, using his goggles and holding his scarf as his hair stood up.

"Excuse me. Thirteen and Eraserhead, is it?" One of the villains, the one who had clearly created the fog since his whole body was made of it, spoke. His voice was calm and cultured, as if he wasn't a threat. "According to the staff schedule I _received_ the other day, All Might is supposed to be here today..."

"So that's what happened." Hari muttered, her voice cold.

Aizawa didn't say anything.

The whole body of the man with the hands shook, " _Where's he...?_ We've come all this way and brought so many playmates..." He whimpered like a child and growled, "All Might... The Symbol of Peace... Is he here...?" There was a pause and the man's head turned in their direction. "I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?"

Many of his classmates flinched while others took a step back.

Izuku stared. He could barely breath.

What were they going to do now?

 **00**

Surprise attacks, ambushes, traps… Harry wondered why she was still surprised when this type of thing happened to her. After the World Cup and the fight in the Department of Mystery, the girl thought that maybe she should have already started something like this happening to her.

Well, it didn't matter.

Harry tilted her head and looked at the hand man down at the plaza. He acted rather similar to dear distant cousin Bellatrix; all full of rage, murderous intent and childishness. But if he was Bellatrix. Who was the Voldemort of this whole group? Who was the puppeteer controlling them all?

The man-child's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?"

As if he had waiting for something like this, Aizawa ordered to escape as fast as they could and jumped down to fight the villains that were now running in their direction.

Harry's mentally cursed the man's inner Gryffindor for rushing into the fight when it was clear that they couldn't just escape, especially not with the – Her right hand snapped in direction of the fog villain that appeared behind of them before they moved a single muscle.

"Greetings students," the Death Eater wannabe greeted them, his voice and mannerism reminding her of a mix between Malfoy Senior and Snape. "Pardon the intrusion. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of heroism to..." He paused, and a smirk-like rift opened below his glowing yellow eyes. "To end the life of All Might, the Symbol of Peace."

Harry froze for a moment before she snarled.

 _Over_ _my_ _dead body_.

Quickly, she tried to think of a way to take the man out as fast as possible. The man's whole body was made of the fog he controlled but the first that she learned about this world of super-powered people was that every Quirk had a weakness no matter how weak or useless it was.

Her eyes landed in the spot on his neck. The man was wearing nothing but the three metal plates around it. Maybe that was were his weak point could be found? Maybe his neck wasn't incorporeal as the rest of his body.

"You see, we were under the impression that he would be here today." He informed them, just in case they hadn't heard him before. "But it seems like his schedule was revised. Well... No matter. My role remains unchaged."

Thirteen ran forward, standing in front of the group and extending his hands to use his Quirk to protect them from the fog surrounding them.

"Wait! Stay back!" Thirteen called as Kirishima and Bakugou ran forward to attack the fog man.

Harry raised her hand in their direction and closing her fist. They were really idiots of they thought they could win against him with brute force, especially when they hadn't seen his weak point.

 _Accio Bakugou Katsuki. Accio Kirishima Eijirou,_ she cast the spell (It was rather interesting how she could now summon living beings. Harry wasn't able to do that back in her world). The two idiots yelped as they floated back, being thrown as the back of the group.

"What the fuck was that?!" Bakugou snarled.

Before Kirishima could say anything the fog man's expanded outwards suddenly, surrounding them even more and trapping them. Harry felt a force pulling her and he eyes widened as she understood what he was doing.

"Todoroki-kun! Ice!" She didn't look at him. The white and red haired boy seemed to have heard and understand what she wanted because she felt his ice warping around her legs.

Harry closed her eyes at the pulling, hoping that it would end soon. It felt was too similar to the pull of a Portkey for her liking.

After what seemed to be hours, the pulling came to a end.

The fog villain pulled back a little, giving them space to breath and to see the light coming from the glass ceiling.

"Nice thinking, Yagi!" Satou grinned.

"Very good, Mademoiselle!" Aoyama smiled as the ice melted.

"I wasn't the one who helped," She muttered. A cold hand grabbed her shoulder. Looking to the side, she smiled at Todoroki who gave a small smile back and nodded before stepping back.

Shinsou looked around, "Is everyone here?"

"Yes," confirmed Shouji, who had transformed the end of his extra arms into ears and eyes to check their surroundings. Their classmates grumbled or groaned to show they were still there.

"Good," Thirteen nodded, serious. "Iida-san, You have a speed quirk, right?"

"Yes!" The boy nodded, standing straight.

"Then I want you to run back to the school and report what's happening." Iida looked read to protest but Thirteen merely pointed to the exit. "Now! Find help and bring them here!"

"But – " Iida sputtered, "I can't leave everyone here."

"Iida." He jumped at her voice before turning to look at her, "As the Class President I'm _telling_ you to go. We'll be fine. Find the Principal, he will send as many heroes to help us as possible."

The spectacled boy looked lost and unsure of what to do.

Fog man chuckled, "Aside from the fact that you have no hope to win... What sort of fools discusses strategy in earshot of the enemy?"

He started expanding once more and Thirteen used his Quirk to start sucking the fog into a black hole. Harry's lips turned up when she saw her opportunity to strike. When he expanded, his weak point disappeared but as Thirteen tried to fend him off, Harry was able to see the metal plates once more.

Shinsou's eye widened as he noticed what she was ready to do. He knew her far too well already.

"Hari-chan, wait!"

 _CRACK!_

She disappeared before he could grab her arm. Harry appeared behind the fog man and before he could react or defend himself,

One _Diffindo_ to cut the plates and one _Stupefy_ was all she need to send him flying, hit a wall and fell unconscious.

Harry apparated in front of Iida before she reached the floor and looked into his eyes.

"Go! We'll hold those guys back."

Her classmates nodded, looking more determined than fearfully now.

Iida shook his head and she pushed his shoulder, " _NOW!_ We can't all go!"

Finally, the blue haired boy took a deep breath and turned around, running in direction of the school.

"I'll be back with help soon!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Harry waited until he disappeared from view and walked to the stairs and looked down at the central plaza to see several villains unconscious and Aizawa fighting the hand man.

 _There is something really wrong with this guy_ , she narrowed her eyes. She could feel his hate from her and what she could _see_ from him was… Merlin, she couldn't described it aside from the fact that it despicable.

"Thirteen-sensei? Are you alright?" Uraraka asked, helping the Pro-Hero stand. He seemed weak. Maybe he had made too much effort using his Quirk against the fog villain.

 _No_ , Harry's eyes landed on his torn back, _the fog man injured him at some moment._

"Aizawa-sensei looks tired." Shinsou said as he and the others joined her.

"We have to help," Izuku's voice trembled a little, "Aizawa-sensei has been using his Quirk for too long!" They winced a little when the man-child kicked their teacher in the stomach making the man cough blood.

"He keep trying to use his hands," Momo pointed out, "Maybe it has something to do with his Quirk."

Harry opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Bakugou who pushed her aside against Todoroki and ran in direction of the fighting duo like a mad man.

"Kacchan wait!" And _of course_ Izuku decided to go after the idiot.

The witch felt like strangling someone.

Was she rubbing off on people?! Why did everyone decide to act like Gryffindors today?!

She sighed when she saw more villains appearing from the zones and running in their direction. Pursuing her lips, she raised one of her hands and started chanting all protection spells that she knew to create a barrier. It wasn't her strongest and she doubted that it would hold for long without her inside it to feed her magic to it but it would, hopefully, stay there until she could grab Izuku, Bakugou and Aizawa and then come back.

The raven haired witch turned to look at Todoroki who was now staring at her shield with curiosity.

"The shield will hold for a while," He looked at her, "I will go get those two idiots and Aizawa and come back here as fast as I can." She pursued her lips, "If I don't and the shield falls, will you take care of the others?"

As the Class President and Vice-President, it was their duty to protect and keep their classmates alive. It was the same duty the Perfects and Head Boys and Girls had at Hogwarts in times of war and conflict.

The heterochromatic eyed boy nodded serious and she Apparated away.

 _CRACK!_

"Die!" Bakugou's fist was a inch of making contact with the villain who raised his hand to defend himself when Harry apparated beside the two and kicked the boy in direction of the tired Aizawa who grabbed the blonde's arm firmly.

"Are you trying to lose your arm?!" The black haired man growled. It was then that Harry noticed that the skin of Aizawa's elbow had been teared apart as if he bathed it in acid.

 _So that's is his Quirk…_ Harry looked at the man child who seemed to stare back.

"Who're you meant to be?" The man-child sounded annoyed as scratched his neck. Harry tried to not react as his skin fell off, "Who're you to interrupt?! _Cheater!_ "

 _Cheater? Like in a game?_ Harry pursued her lips.

"Me?" Harry asked, pointing to herself. She would keep his focus on her, that would give her enough time to come up with a plan, "I'm Hari. Who're _you_ Male Bellatrix?"

"Shigaraki Tomura –" He sneered, opening his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted.

"Kacchan! Hari-chan!"

Aizawa seemed like he wanted to kill one of them as Izuku reached them. Not that she could blame him. Unfortunately, it was too late for them to _not_ get involved in this fight.

"Go back to Thirteen you three." He ordered, " _NOW!_ "

The man-child – Shigaraki – lost his interest in her, the red eyes that she could see behind the hand on his face dilated.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Harry's eyes widened as she felt a presence move in direction of the other three.

"Move!"

They weren't able to react in time. Harry saw Bakugou being thrown away in direction of where the others were still safe behind the shield although she could see a big group of villains hitting it, trying to break through.

Quickly, she waved her, making sure that the boy would pass by the shield and _stay there_. Turning around, she saw Aizawa holding Izuku to protect him from the impact against the floor. Harry looked at them to check if they were still conscious before turning to see what or who attacked them.

 _That thing isn't human_ , Harry thought as she stared at the tall monster with small and wide eyes and whose brain was exposed. It was disgusting.

"Nomu." Harry cursed as the thing moved at Shigaraki's voice. She could barely see its movements and only saw the little that she did because of her Seeker reflexes.

The monster stood over Izuku and Aizawa, a fist ready to hit. The teacher was barely able to avoid the attack, moving to the side a little and throwing Izuku to safety. He couldn't do more though, the thing – Nomu – took hold of his arm and broke it as if it was a twig before smashing the man's head to the concrete floor.

Again and again and again.

 _He's going to die like that_ , she cried in her mind.

The green eyed witch took a step to help but Shigaraki didn't give her time to do so. She stepped to the side, her eyes wide as his hand passed by her face by a inch. Harry blinked and he moved again.

The witch was so focused in creating a shield around her arm to protect it as Shigaraki grabbed her that she barely noticed when he used his other hand to grab her face.

Green eyes hidden behind dark shades locked onto bloodlust filled red eyes.

She shook, waiting for inevitable.

Shigaraki tilted his head and she took a deep breath as she understood; his Quirk wasn't working.

The light blue haired man laughed a little and turned his head to the side, "That was pretty impressive, Eraserhead."

Harry's head snapped in her teacher's direction. He was lying over a pool of his own blood and she could barely recognize him. His bloodshot eyes, however, were as sharp and determined as ever. He was determined to protect her.

Shigaraki pulled his hand back from her face, still holding her, "Nomu."

Aizawa's head was shoved back to the concrete floor, the pool of blood growing under him.

"Get away from her!" Izuku, stupid and cute Izuku who was always wanting to help appeared behind the man-child, ready to use his _Smash_ attack when Nomu let go of Aizawa and, in a blink of the eye, it was standing between the man-child and Izuku, staring as if the boy attack hadn't even _tickled_.

" _Smash?_ " Shigaraki said, looking at Izuku with amount of that interest that send a shiver down her spine, "Well, it doesn't matter – Nomu."

Izuku yelped as Nomu too hold of his arm and, as if the green eyed boy was nothing more than a doll, started hitting him against the concrete. When the boy was freed, it was only his raw determination that kept him awake.

First Aizawa… Now Izuku…

A tear fell from her eyes. Why were things going so wrong? She was a witch! She could do better than that! She had enough experience against so called villains to keep them at bay until help came for them (Harry wasn't as arrogant as Snape always said she was to think that she would be able to defeat both Shigaraki and that thing).

Her ears started ringing, her scar was hurting like it always did when she was under stress and she could feel her magic _burning_ inside her body.

Her eyes narrowed.

Shigaraki and his pet monster were going to pay for what they did.

She wasn't going to be the nice Light witch any longer. They wanted to fight? Then they would get a fight. But it would be following her terms.

No one harmed a Potter's family and/or friends and got away with it.

 **00**

Shinsou knew that the moment the villains appeared, Hari had already unconsciously started to form a plan to keep them all safe until help arrived.

He was already familiar enough with how his best friend's mind worked to guess that after taking down that fog-like villain and sending Iida to find help, she would have more likely teleported – _Apparated_ – to where Eraserhead was fighting. She would have then taken hold of the injured man's before immediately going back to their group and creating the strongest shield she could to keep them all safe and keep the villains away from them until All Might (Because there was no way that the man wasn't coming when his precious little Hari was in danger) and others Pro-Heroes showed up.

But then, Bakugou happened.

And he was going to _kill_ that retarded with a inferiority complex and his green haired shadow. He didn't even care if such action would only prove to others that he was a villain or that he was already rather fond of Hari's Izu-chan.

What the hell were they thinking? Did they really think they could fight someone that gave Eraserhead problems? Didn't they even try to think about the consequences of their actions before rushing toward the man who was clearly the boss of those villains.

"The shield is breaking," Yaoyorozu said, holding a staff that she had created against her chest.

The red eyed boy turned his attention to the shield, pursing his lips to see that it was truly breaking. If the villains on the other side kept hitting it, then he knew that the shield would fall at any given moment.

"Waaaaw!" The perverted grape boy started crying his eyes out, "Where's Yagi? Where's Yagi? We're going to die! Waaaaaw!"

Shinsou gritted his teeth.

"Mineta, calm down man." Kirishima frowned down at him, "If the shield breaks we'll fight! We're training to be heroes after all!" The guy grinned widely.

"I don't want to fight!" Mineta was hysterical, "They're going to kill us! Waaaaaaw!"

Bakugou snarled, "Shut the fuck up before I decide to do it for you, you piece of shit."

The small boy immediately cowered to a corner, curling into a fetal position and muttering a prayer to himself.

 _How did this guy even get into the Department of Heroics?_ , Shinsou thought, itching to use his Quirk and force his classmate to shut up.

"She will not be able to hold for much longer." Todoroki said, his Ice covering the left side of his body.

Shinsou's head snapped toward Todoroki. He followed the other boy's line of vision to see Hari viciously fighting both the hand villain and a monster like guy while trying to keep them far away from the unconscious and bleeding Eraserhead and a barely awake Midoriya that kept trying to help but was clearly in the way.

There were beads of sweats on her face and her hands were trembling slightly from the amount of power she seemed to be using against the monster guy.

"She can't keep doing this," He muttered.

Tokoyami stepped beside him, "Why?"

The blue haired boy recalled a conversation he had with All Might long.

"If she uses her Quirk to the point of exhaustion it can kill her." Yaoyorozu gasped at hearing this while the other two tensed, "It's tied to her life-force."

"Then all we need to do is get her out of there," Asui walked to them, talking as if it was the obvious solution, "Eraserhead-sensei and Midoriya-chan too."

Shinsou wanted to snort. As if it would be that easy.

"We'll have to fight first." Shouji said, making all of them turn to the shield; it was completely cracked.

The blue haired boy took out his weapon while the others tensed, although he could see that many of his classmates were terrified of having to fight (Thankfully, they weren't as dramatic as Mineta).

He sent one last look toward Hari, _Wait just a little._

The shield broke like glass, shattering into little pieces.

 **00**

All Might walked as fast as he could toward his break room. He had finally been able to take a break from _villain hunting_ , as Hari called it, and now he could change into his costume and head to the USJ.

He looked down at his wrist watch and sighed. The blonde was a few minutes late and missed half of the class already. He hoped that no would be angry when he finally showed up.

Changing from his suit to his hero costume, All Might turned in direction of the door when it opened and someone stepped into the room.

"Ah! Principal" He greeted the small humanoid animal.

Standing at only 85cm, the Principal had the body and tail of a mouse, dog-like paws and the cute face of a bear. His eyes were black and there was a scar running across his right eye. The Principal wore his usual elegant suit and his favorite orange sneakers. All in all. He was pretty cute.

Not that All Might would ever say this out loud. He wasn't suicidal thank you very much.

All Might crouched so he could have a better luck of the high intelligent animal.

"Yes! I'm a mouse, a dog or a bear? No matter! All you need to know is that I'm the _Principal_!" Nedzu raised one of his paws, making a pose.

All Might smiled, amused. That greeting never got old no matter how many times he had heard it along the years.

"Your coat is looking splendid today, sir!" The blue eyed man gushed.

Nedzu raised his chin a little, "My secret is keratin!" He informed the hero. "No human could ever produce such luster!"

Suddenly, all happiness disappeared from Nedzu's face, his eyes gaining a dangerous glint.

"But enough of that. Have you been able to contact Aizawa-kun and Thirteen-kun yet?"

Uneasy filled his whole being.

"I only spoke to Thirteen to warn him that I would be late." All Might made a pause, almost terrified of saying anything else, "…Why?"

"The surveillance cameras of the USJ were disabled along the alarms and the emergency signal." Nedzu said, his voice low, "No one was able to contact Thirteen or Aizawa. We fear the worse especially with the infiltration –"

All Might didn't let him finish. The man stood up and walked to the closet, looking for something inside the pockets of his suit. He quickly found his discarded watch, pressing a rune Harry had placed on its back.

The object had been a birthday present of a fond but exasperated Harry. She had found his father's old watch and changed it so the object could tell him where she was and how she was doing. Like this, he could stop calling her every five minutes to check on her like the overprotective Papa he was.

The watch's face turned around and changed, now displaying different locations instead of numbers. He stopped breathing for a moment when he saw which words the watch's golden hands were pointing; _Mortal Peril_.

"Hari…" He whispered.

His students and colleagues were in danger and more importantly, _his daughter_ was in danger.

He knew that his little witch could take care of herself. Her Quirk – magic – was powerful and versatile and she was a smart girl with more than enough experience to survive against those villains and also protect her classmates.

But he feared the type of enemy she was facing at the moment and above everything else, he feared for her safety.

All Might had no idea of what he was going to do if something happened to his little princess.

Placing his watch back into the pocket of his suit, All Might crossed the room toward the door.

"Where're you going?" The Principal asked calmly.

Both of them knew the answer to that question but All Might still stopped by the door and looked at the Principal over his shoulder.

"To save my daughter, my students and my friends."

And then he was running. All Might only stopped after he stepped out of the main building when he saw Young Iida. The boy quickly spoke about what was happening inside the USJ and All Might didn't waste time, he told the boy where he could find the Principal and him to wait with mouse like animal until they had gathered enough help before leaving to USJ.

After that, the Number One Hero left as fast as he could.

Soon, he found himself slamming the doors of the USJ open, taking into the sight of several defeated or bound villains and utterly exhausted students who were trying to keep fighting.

"It's All Might!" One of the students, Young Uraraka, said relieved.

Those who heard her, cheered; looking ready to cry. The villains froze for a moment with horror and apprehension written all over their faces.

"It's alright children! Why?" He tried to smile and hoped that it was assuring.

As fast he could, All Might jumped into the fights, punching the villains away and grabbing his students one by one before taking them to were to other students were looking over a injured Thirteen.

"Because _I'm here!_ "

After he was sure that they were all safe, his smile fell before he scanned the plaza, looking for his daughter.

"KILL HER NOMU! KILL HER!" His head snapped in direction of the childish screams, "DIE CHEATER! DIE!"

All Might followed the sound of the hateful. For a moment, his eyes caught sight of the fallen form of Aizawa but he could see a small shield surrounding the man and decided to focus on the other four fighting in the plaza.

"Hari-chan!" Young Midoriya, whose arm was completely useless from his use of _One for All_ , jumped to try and protect Hari from the monster that tried to reach to her.

"Bloody hell! _Bombarda Maxima!_ " Hari grabbed the green haired boy's shirt and pulled him behind her before pointing her hand at the monster who was blown away. "Get the hell out of the way Izuku! I told you to stay down!" She snarled as the monster twitched and stood up, running in her direction once more, "Doesn't this guy have a limit!?"

His little princess was starting to panic, her accent getting more noticeable at every second that passed, making it almost impossible to understand what she was saying. And, every time the monster stood up after she threw it away, he knew that Hari would reach a point where she would get desperate.

As if to prove his thoughts right, she made a familiar motion with her hand. His eyes widened as he recognized the spell and All Might plunged forward to try and stop her before it was too late.

" _Sectumsempra!_ "

Blood spurted from the creature's face and chest as it screamed. It was like it had just been slashed with an invisible sword. Hari fell to her knees, trying to breath as the creature staggered backward and collapsed onto the concrete floor with a loud _THUMP!_.

"NOMU!" The other villain raged.

"A-All Might!" Young Midoriya exclaimed as he stopped beside his daughter, holding her still.

He tried to give a reassuring smile to his successor vefore looking down at his little princess, "Hari –"

She interrupted him in disbelief, "It's healing." Her voice trembled and he couldn't say if it was because of all the magic she used or because she was scared, "Impossible."

All Might turned around to look at the creature and there it was; the wound was healing. _Slowly_ but it was still healing.

"Get up and kill her Nomu!" The other villain yelled, "I want this Cheater out! NOW! NOW!"

Hari placed a hand over her forehead, her brows knitting in pain and discomfort. By the corner of his eyes, he saw the shield around Aizawa flick before going back to normal.

His mind automatically concluded that his daughter was too weak and was doing her best to keep the shield alive. And this couldn't continue.

She would _die_ like this.

All Might stood up and turned around to face the monster that was already standing up.

"A-All Might –"

"Young Midoriya," He looked at the boy, "Don't worry. Take Hari-hime with you and stay close to Aizawa. I'll take care of this."

The other villain, laughed darkly, "Will you really?"

The Number One Hero ignored the man as launched himself at the monstrous villain when it finally stood talk, " _Carolina –_ " He prepared himself, gathering a small amount of _One For All_ , he still hadn't regained all his old strength but what he had would have to be enough " _SMASH!"_

The monstrous villain was sent flying away. He couldn't possibly –

It turned its body around and moved back in All Might's direction. The hand villain laughed, amused by the expression on not only All Might's face but also Izuku's.

The man then started explaining how Nomu had been created to be the Anti-Symbol of Peace and how it _shock absorption_ was one the abilities that allowed it to withstand everything that All Might's thought of using.

The blonde looked at Aizawa and Hari before his mind drifted to a fail-safe that the girl created; a special rune which would be the key to help him take this villain down and help those two before they would di – He pursued his lips, refusing to think about this possibility.

Determined to end this, All Might focused his energy on the rune on his left shoulder, feeling the fail-safe awaken. A rush of power and adrenaline took over his body as he found himself fighting the creature.

His head-on assault was meet with resistance but not even the creature could defend itself from his punches; 100 of them in mere three seconds. The creature was sent flying once more, this time, it broke the glass ceiling and disappeared from view.

All Might took a deep breath as he listened to his students cheering or muttering to themselves. His costume was a little torn in certain places from his attack but it was nothing compared to what would have happened if Hari hadn't helped him with her Runes.

He looked down at his hand, flexing his fingers, _I'm gaining my power back little by little but it still not enough…_ Blue eyes narrowed in thought as he panted slightly, _In the past, only five punches would have been enough…_

"You _cheated_!" The hand villain growled, scratching his neck and causing pieces of skin to fall off, "They said you were weakened! No! I can't see it!" He shook his head, "We're completely out-matched!" The messy haired man gritted his teeth, "How dare you?! How dare you do that to my Nomu!?"

A trembling hand touched his arm making All Might look down. He smiled at his daughter as she looked into his eyes, silently asking if he was ok and if the fail-safe Rune hadn't caused any side effect. The blue eyed man shook his head.

"And _you_! I had _enough_ of you Cheater!" They looked back at the villain, eyes widening when they saw him launching forward, hand ready to grab Hari. All Might tensed but he didn't need to do anything, a bullet found its way into the man's hand making him back away.

"Iida-kun!" One of his students exclaimed, it was possible to hear their smile.

All Might's smile widened when he saw Young Iida standing in the entrance of the USJ along some of the Pro-Heroes that worked to the school, including the Principal.

"Sorry children," Principal Nedzu smiled from his pace on Vlad King's shoulders, "We're a little late. But we brought everyone we could."

The blue haired villain seemed to be seconds away from a nervous breaking down as he held onto his bleeding hand, "Arg, they're here. Game over."

All Might narrowed his eyes. He took a step forward when a figure made of pure fog appeared beside the villain.

"Shigaraki Tomura. We better go." The fog villain held a hand to its neck as if messaging it. "Now."

The villain didn't give time for the other to answer, expanding his body and swallowing the light blue haired villain in the portal like fog. Shigaraki didn't fight, making a whining sound before he turned to look at All Might and Hari with wide and dilated red eyes.

"I may have failed here, Symbol of Peace..." He said, red eyes wide and dilated, "But next time we meet, you're dead All Might." His eyes found Hari's. "Same goes to you _Cheater_."

When they disappeared, Hari snorted.

"Like I said," She muttered weakly, "Join the line."

All Might yelped in alarm as she collapsed in his arms.

"Hari-hime!" She didn't answer, " _Hari!_ "

 **00**

Warping inside his bar, Kurogiri watched as Shigaraki fell to the floor as if he was a puppet whose strings were cut and his body could no longer move.

Glowing yellow eyes observed the childish man, a little annoyed by the way he was complaining but understanding his frustration. He would have let Shigaraki keep fighting and would have even helped the light blue haired man after he woke up from that surprising and interesting attack from the little hero girl – But he couldn't. Not when he could see that All Might was clearly stronger than what they had imagined. As if his injures were no longer bothering him.

But that was impossible… He couldn't have had healed from such injure, at least not to the point of fighting like he did.

"We got crushed..." Shigaraki moaned, "Now they have Nomu too... Our cannon fodder was taken in a flash. Even those kids were strong... And the Symbol of Peace is also in perfect health!" He moved his head a little to stare at the TV screen over the bar balcony, "You were wrong, Master..."

The screen flashed white and a deep and male voice replied, "No I wasn't." The man said, "We merely got ahead of ourselves. Yes... We underestimated him." There was a pause, "What of creation – Nomu? Did you retrieve him?"

Kurogiri bowed his head, ashamed.

"He was sent flying." He said, "And unless we ascertain his precise coordinates... No amount of warping will let us find where the police locked him."

If possible, the man's on the screen sighed, "After all the trouble we went through to make him as strong as All Might... Well, that's too bad... A real shame."

Shigaraki started shaking at this, his voice dark, "Strong... _Right..._ I almost forgot... There were two kids..." The man hummed with interested, silently telling Shigaraki to continue, "One kid was as fast as All Might…"

"… _Oh?_

"And then... There was that Cheater – That _Red Mage_ ," He spit out the video game terminology with disgust and scorn, "Without that pest of a girl, we would have been able to kill Eraserhead and a few kids. Maybe even All Might!" He was shaking furiously now, gritting his teeth, "That kid – That brat – She –"

Kurogiri looked at the screen, "I have to agree." Even though they were alone in the room, he could feel the man growing interest coming from the screen, "Her Quirk was strange… Reality Manipulation? Energy Manipulation maybe? One of her attacks would have killed Nomu if he couldn't heal the damage she made."

The man didn't say anything for a while as if he was thinking about the information he had just received from the two.

"Find more about those kids, _especially_ the girl. I want her name." He commanded, "Find stronger troops – You may use all the time you need! We can't move freely!" Shigaraki fists clenched as he stared at the screen with bloodshot red eyes. "Shigaraki Tomura! Next time, the world will know of the _**terror**_ you represent!"

"Oh," The light blue haired man smiled ugly, "It will."

 **00**

Hari kept her eyes closed when she woke up, raising her hand to summon her shades when someone placed them on her. Emerald green eyes snapped open immediately.

"Hari-hime…" Toshinori sighed with relief.

She blinked her face, wondering for a moment why she was into a hospital room when it hit her.

"T-The others –" Her father interrupted her, pushing her back gently when she tried to sit down. Harry gave him a glare but didn't say or try anything.

"Your friends are fine. Exhausted but they were able to deal with the villains that attacked them without any major injury." She opened her mouth to speak but he wasn't finished, "Aizawa is still in observation after seven hours of surgery and Young Midoriya has already gone home yesterday."

The witch blinked her eyes, "What day is it?"

"April 14." Toshinori replied, "You have been asleep for a while, they thought you were in coma."

It was then that she was saw how tired he looked. He hadn't been sleeping and if she knew him the way she thought he did then he also hadn't been eating properly. She blinked her eyes once more, trying to not laughed.

Harry was happy to know that her father cared enough – maybe even loved her – to worry like that. But she was also a little frustrated with herself.

If she was older and if her magical core was stronger and bigger then she wouldn't have ended like that. She needed to train more and find a way to expand her reserves.

The villains of this world were stronger and more dangerous than she thought.

"School…?"

"Was cancelled today to give time for you all to rest."

"Oh…"

Her father took hold of her hand, squeezing it before closing his eyes.

"Sorry, dad…" Harry whispered suddenly.

" _Sorry?_ What for?"

She bit her lower lip, "For not being stronger… Faster… I –"

"Stop. I don't want to listen to this young lady." He spoke, making her look away at the scolding tone of his voice, "You did your best – You did more than enough actually. Aizawa and Young Midoriya are still alive because of you, so don't apologize for anything."

The raven haired witch shrugged a little.

Her father sighed.

"You know… If your friends weren't so persistent, I would have transferred you to the Department of General Education." Harry's eyes widened as she looked at him.

Her friends? Had they seen –

"They came to visit you yesterday while I was talking to Naomasa." Her father explained. Harry tried to remember who Naomasa until the face of Toshinori's detective friend flashed on her mind, "I was in my Toshinori's form and they heard about this decision."

Blue eyes stared at her hand unblinking.

"I only want you to be safe, I can't lose you sweetheart."

Her heart bear painfully against her chest and she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. Harry still wasn't used with someone caring about her.

"But Young Yaoyorozu had several arguments about why sending you to the Department of General Education would be a bad idea," Toshinori said, amused, "Young Tokoyami was more than happy to say the most depressing ways you could react to this decision, Young Todoroki seemed to be trying to transform me into a human popsicle with his glare alone and Young Shinsou looked to be itching to use his Quirk on me."

He laughed freely and she couldn't help but chuckle. She wish she had been awaken to see that. Harry imagined what they would have done if they knew who her father was and how Shinsou acted when he finally recalled who he was threatening with his Quirk.

Poor Shi-chan…

"But… They made me remember that for you to grow as a hero, you will face several obstacles along the way and I can't be always there to protect," He took her shades off making her blink as she adjusted her vision and looked into her eyes. Toshinori smiled lovingly at the expression on her face as she stared at something over his shoulder, "I need to trust you more it seems. Just – Just promise me to not use too much magic again."

Harry snapped her attention back to him.

She smiled back, "I promise."

The green eyed girl wasn't going to let herself almost dry her magic completely, especially not when she would leave her father if that happened. And she needed to stay alive if she wanted to protect him.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between before they heard a knock on the door. Her father answered for her and Harry blinked when Shinsou's head popped up as the door opened slightly.

"Shi-chan!"

Her partner in crime beamed.

"You're finally awake!" The red haired boy threw the door open to reveal her friends.

They smiled at her and her father stood up from his seat beside her bed to give them more space. He gave her one last smiled before walking out of the room.

"Here, this is for you, Yagi-chan. I hope it will make you feel better." Momo gave her a big teddy bear with a witch hat and a red and gold scarf making her laugh.

Harry accepted the bear blinking a little when Tokoyami placed a poetry book on her lap and Todoroki followed his example by giving her a box of delicious looking chocolate.

The witch thanked them before turning to stared at Shinsou.

He stared back.

"So…?" She started.

He raised a brow, "What?"

"Where's it?"

"Where's what?"

Their friends observed the duo with interest, as if they were actually watching a tennis match.

"My present? Where's it?"

"What present? Isn't my presence enough for you?"

"No, serious, where's it?"

"Stop being materialistic!"

"Stop being mean! When you visit someone in the hospital, is cutesy to bring a present to wish them well! You didn't even give me a card!"

"Humf, I shouldn't have wasted my time coming here."

"You really shouldn't, _rude_!"

Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami shared a look before laughing a little as they watched the two friends bicker.

"Out!"

"I'll get out! Don't worry!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

A nurse opened the door of the room making the teens freeze. She stared at them with wide eyes and backing away slowly, as if afraid of what those crazy kids would do.

The moment the door closed again, they were all laughing.

Harry smiled.

It looked like she would need to train even more… She couldn't leave her friends without protection and they would need it more than her father.

 **00**

Harry was allowed to go to school the next day with the promise that she would visit Recovery Girl if she felt like anything was wrong.

The first thing she noticed upon entering the classroom that morning alongside Shinsou and Todoroki was the silence.

Wide eyed, Harry stared at her classmates. She was ready to ask if any of them were hurt or sick or if something terrible had happened when Uraraka jumped from her seat and launched herself toward the witch, giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" The brown haired girl yelled, making Harry wince a little.

Soon, Izuku joined them followed by the others.

Harry felt a little bewildered as they asked question after question about her fight at the USJ and praised her about her actions as well the "super cool" moves she used.

Bakugou, she noticed, was ready to explode at the attention she was receiving but they were saved from his tantrum when the door flung open.

They jumped a little, turning to the door. At the doorway, stood a man wearing bandages all over his face and both of his arms well broken. They could barely see the annoyed red eyes staring at them.

"Aaaah! Is a mummy!"

"Is a villain!"

Harry snorted out loud, trying to hold back her laugher. The man glared at her which she ignored without much effort.

"Don't be rude," Momo scolded Mineta and Hanta from her seat, "It's Aizawa-sensei."

Several students backed away.

"Eeeehhh!"

"He's still alive!"

Although she couldn't see it, Harry could imagine the man eyebrow twitching, a vein pulsing on his forehead at every word that came out of his students' mouth.

"Sit down guys," Harry said, thinking that now would be a good moment to start acting like the Class President, "We need to show respect to our," It was really difficult for her to not laugh. _Merlin!_ He truly looked like a non-magical mummy, "teacher…"

Those who were still standing nodded. She waited until they all had reached their seats before walking to hers.

Aizawa wobbled to the front a little but still stood tall as he stared at them.

"Glad to see you doing well, Sensei!" Kirishima placed his hands behind his head, grinning.

Uraraka looked a little nervous, "If you can call _that_ 'doing well'..." She muttered.

Aizaea tsked, "My welfare isn't important." He said.

His voice was a little muffled because of all bandages but she could see that he was going to say something important.

"Because your fight is far from over."

Harry and Shinsou shared a look.

"Our fight?" Bakugou looked interested.

Izuku shifted in his chair nervously, "D-Don't tell me –"

Aizawa continued, "After all... U.A's Sports Festival is fast approaching."

There was a long moment of stunned silence before anyone reacted to his words.

"EEHHH?! THAT'S SO ORDINARY!"

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **BHA WORLD TIMELINE!**

 **April 10, 2017 –** _Quirk Apprehension Test_ **(** It is Sunday, it replaced the usual Opening Ceremony **)**

 **April 11, 2017 –** _Battle Trial. Harry and Todoroki learn they are neighbors._ **(** Monday **)**

 **April 12, 2017 –** _Election for Class President and U.A. is infiltrated._ **(** Tuesday **)**

 **April 13, 2017 –** _USJ Invasion happens._ **(** Wednesday **)**

 **April 14, 2017 –** _School is cancelled due to the USJ invasion._ **(** Thursday **)**

 **April 15, 2017 –** _Announcement of the Sports Festival._ **(** Friday **)**

 **CURIOSITY TIME!**

 **(Non-Canon because I changed things from the original!)**

 **Sectumsempra:** _A offensive curse created by the Arithmancer Daniel Potter prior to 1782. Used in the defense of his family several times and added to the Family Grimoire two years after its creation, this spell was stolen by Eliane Prince in September, 1795. This started a conflict that would later end with the Potters calling for a blood feud which would continue for centuries._


End file.
